Vongola Drabbles
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Collection of stories. #15: Cook Logic. Headcanon. One day, Reborn wanted to know if Tsuna inherited his mother's mad skills in the kitchen…apparently, he did. "So why are you failing Art Class again? Or even Home Economics?"
1. To Start A War

_Black-chan: So yeah...writer's block and I kinda think that I should put my one-shots in a single story so that it wouldn't end up like a hundred one-shot or something... Also, I may or may not end up continuing the stories but anyone can ask me if they want to adopt them._

 **Summary: Tsuna never expects his life to be anything but normal, yet it seems like he inherited many things from his ancestor, the Vongola Primo. Still, he didn't mean to start a** ** _jikeidan_** **and transform it into a** ** _yakuza family_** **. Especially in his childhood. (Huh, even without Reborn, he still manages to get into involved in the underground world...)**

* * *

 ** _To Start A War_  
 _Yakuza AU-Canon_  
**

"Correct me if I interpreted it wrong. So you're saying that Namimori became a target to many criminals and no government or law enforcer could do anything about it five years ago," Reborn summarized blankly as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You, an _eleven-year-old boy_ , had decided to do something about it and accidentally formed a vigilante, which later became a yakuza family."

It had been a week since he had decided to accept Nono's mission to train Sawada Tsunayoshi and make him the best candidate for the Vongola Decimo. With all the annoying shenanigans and shocking revelations that the so-called Dame-Tsuna was the boss of _Hamaguri_ , one of the most powerful yakuza family in the underground world, the Sun Arcobaleno was already regretting it.

The sixteen-year-old brunet scratched his head nervously. "When you say it like that, you make it sound like it's stupid," he muttered weakly and tried to defend his actions. "I was actually turning twelve at that time and most of my friends had thought that it was a good idea, too! It's not even a vigilante or something like that. It's _jikeidan._ Actually, it's just a group of friends fighting for justice! I mean, isn't it normal for people to want to do something about criminals?!"

An impassive eyebrow was raised, "So you decided to be a criminal yourself?"

"We weren't involved with yakuza when we started!"

The retort sounded unconvincing even in Tsuna's ears, causing the hitman to smirk smugly despite the irritating situation he was in.

The young yakuza boss scowled at the rather infuriating face and he hissed to himself in annoyance, "Stupid Reborn...my friends told me that it was a great idea. What's wrong with doing something like that?"

"Well, for starters, you're only a child when you started a group to fight adult criminals," the black-haired Arcobaleno answered and widened his smirk at _finally_ being able to get the other back. His smirk didn't even fell when his student responded, "Kyoya-san is stronger than them."

"Second, I thought that you don't like using violence to solve things."

"That's different. They attack first!"

"Third, how is creating some group be a good plan to decrease the criminality in Namimori?"

"Well, it works, didn't it? And my friends thought that it was a good idea!"

"You and your friends are not normal, even by _my_ standards."

"Don't say that! We're...well..."

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not going to win."

"...shut up, Reborn."

 **.xxooxx.**

There were children with very different childhood. They held different beliefs and values. Their paths shouldn't have been crossed but one chance of meeting bonded them with each other. There was no return anymore.

A kind and warm brown-haired boy hid himself in the shadows. Only for a great power to surface when his only important person at that time got kidnapped. "Let go of Okaa-san, you _fuckers_ ," he smiled sweetly at the now trembling black men, showing his white teeth. "Or I'll be angry."

A sad but smiling black-haired boy acted the part of a good child. Only to snap violently when his beloved mother got shot in the stomach and was put into a coma. "Let's play a game," he growled threateningly, holding a small ball he used in baseball. "It's called _dodge ball_."

A brash and powerful grey-eyed boy fought countless battles in solitude. Only for an interest to form when he saw a herbivore became a carnivore in front of his eyes. "Wao," he smirked with a certain glint that many people feared and withdrew his tonfas, enjoying how easily tall men fall in the hands of a small brunet. "Interesting."

A violent but determined green-eyed boy arrived in Japan with the mission to find more about his mother. Only to find something else entirely when a unique boy crashed into his mother's old house. "What the?!" he shouted in surprise, watching the boy stand up easily as if the crash was normal. "Are you an alien?!"

An extreme and shouting silver-haired boy watched in anger at his family's terrible situation. Only for a solution to come when kindhearted boy held a helping hand. "Let's EXTREMELY beat them!" he cried out determinedly and stared at those narrowed orange eyes. "We'll EXTREMELY show them what Hamaguri is EXTREMELY made of!"

Clashing but still similar dark-haired twins survived living in hell with their minds almost broken and they waited for a chance to get their revenge. "Kufufufu, it's time," the older boy commented with a sadistic grin while his younger sister remained quiet by his side. "I'll make them suffer so much that they'll wish to die."

Finally, an annoying and loud baby cried endlessly with two dead bodies surrounding him until one kind soul found him and introduced him to his new family. "Poor thing," the brown-haired woman held the baby with sad eyes staring at his lifeless parents. "Don't worry. Tsu-kun will avenge them for you."

* * *

 _Black-chan: Let me just comment. I did not plan Tsuna and Yamamoto (yes, it's those two, who snapped because their mothers were targeted, if people are wondering) to act like that. It just happened. Also, Lambo was still a baby when they met and Mukuro and Chrome were twins...and yeah, Ryohei is the most enthusiastic about Hamaguri and Nana knows their slightly illegal actions. Well, what can I say? A town filled with criminals makes people less normal._

 _*_ _jikeidan -_ vigilance committee, vigilante corps, vigilante

* _h_ _amaguri_ \- clam


	2. Sing For Me

**S** **ummary: In a world where people can use magic by singing, a mute like Tsuna would be the most powerless and fragile being but then, some meetings caused the balance to change. And the mighty ones fought each other to get him…**

* * *

 ** _Sing For Me_  
 _Singing Magic AU_**

 _1\. Insulting_

Dame-Tsuna, it was what most would call the small brunet at the corner of the room. No one would dare cross the invisible line separating him from the others and no one was stupid enough to try and befriend the boy with no voice to speak of.

It was insulting that such a nickname was given to someone that aroused interest to Hibari Kyoya.

The black-haired boy didn't really care about the muteness. His icy glance always trailed off to the other's direction and his tentative ears heard the tiniest humming. He also had seen too much of the other to not be interested.

Voiceless? It was true that the younger boy could not utter any words and therefore, he should not be able to use magic but Sawada Tsunayoshi was not voiceless. The way he held himself against his enemies with confidence and assurance spoke more vocals than anyone else.

Magicless? With two piercing orange hues and firm hums, he froze people thrice his height and brought forth a different kind of magic. He alone defied the logic of their magic and sang with no sound to produce more powerful magic than anyone else.

That's why it's insulting when other people try to break him.

"I don't need to answer you," Hibari scowled in cold anger at the pathetic herbivores in front of him and the injured omnivore. His rage would not be subdued and no amount of pleading from the omnivore would stop him. It was time for retribution.

He held his tonfas tightly and pounced, "For your herbivorous insults, I'll bite you to death!"

 _2\. Saddening_

Sawada Nana felt the smile in her face turning fake every minute she had to hear someone insult her only son. She was so close to punching someone's face and she would have if it wasn't for the tiny hands holding her back and the beautiful hums calming her down. Her hand tightened her grip on her beloved child and her caramel eyes glanced at him with a reassuring smile.

'It's okay,' Tsu-kun softly mouthed and despite no sound coming out, the woman understood it.

It was saddening how only she could hear Tsu-kun's soundless voice. They never tried to listen and hard resentment filled her veins to everyone, even Iemitsu. They treated her only boy as a burden but nothing about him was that. This kind of world was truly unfair to him.

She wished that people would stop relying and basing someone's worth on their magic. There was much of the world than their magic.

The Sawada pair headed back to their house as another day was passing by and after closing their door, the mother watched her son revealing his true self only to her. Her glanced did not trail off the boy, who bounced radiantly and freely.

As if he was the wide blue sky himself…

 _'Hello~ I opened my window and whispered,'_ he sang soundlessly but everything around him brightened beautifully.

Nana felt her heart beating so fast. It was really saddening.

 _3\. Asserting_

Tsuna stood up firmly, catching all of his classmate's attention and he began to reach out for the fallen red-haired transferee. He silently used a healing spell and treated the boy to his classmates', even the transferee's, surprise.

"How?" a boy asked in disbelief. "Dame-Tsuna's mute! How can he use magic?!"

The rest of the students voiced out an agreement to that while a few continued to watch the two boys. The small brunet paid no head to the chaos he had caused and simply healed the injuries. Then, he went back to his seat normally as if nothing had happened.

The redhead slowly followed after him. "Why?" he asked in confusion and slight frustration. He did not understand why the other had helped him. They weren't friends and he was new. There was nothing he could gain from this.

A raised eyebrow was the answer he received and he recalled the other students talking about the other being mute. If that was the case, Enma felt even more confused. Magic was supposed to be produced by singing yet Tsuna didn't sing at all.

An enraged student went to them and slammed his fist on the brunet's table. He growled intimidatingly at the unusually calm smaller boy, "Tell us how you can use magic, Dame-Tsuna! That should be impossible! You must have done something!"

The Sawada sighed exasperatedly and his narrowing orange eyes turned to his classmate. The boy froze in sudden fright while Tsuna opened his mouth.

 _'How much pain must we go through before we grow out of our immaturity?'_

There was no sound. They shouldn't have heard anything but they did. A soundless voice. A silent singing. Colorful eyes couldn't look away from anymore. Not when they all found a voice that attracted them.

Enma trembled at the way his body moved forward to the mute boy unconsciously as if he was being pulled by a magnet. It was an attraction. A magic attraction…

Piercing orange hues returned to being honey-brown as the owner sat down quietly, ignoring how everyone's glances stayed in his form. He hummed softly in distress and wondered what would happen to his normal life.

Hiding from the shadows, Reborn watched the boy, who would be his student and an interested smirk curved up from his mouth. "A soundless magic that attracts," he muttered amusedly at the turn of events. "Luce's right. He'll be an interesting asset for the Arcobaleno."

 _4\. Connecting_

"What are you doing here, baseball freak?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Dera-kun."

"Kufufufu, the puppy and bodyguard are at it again. You really should discipline them more, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Please stop that, Mukuro-sama."

"Lambo-sama demands for candies, Tsuna-nii!"

"We should extremely get along!"

"Dame-Tsuna, get me my coffee."

"Hey, Tsuna-um, am I visiting at a wrong time?"

"VOI! What the fuck was that for, you damn boss?!"

"Shut up, trash!"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-san, could you get me some tea?"

"Hahi, Haru is surprised that everyone is visiting Tsuna-kun!"

"Don't just stand there, Hana-chan. Let's go inside."

"I am not going. I don't have the patience to join the chaos of Tsuna's other friends."

"You're looking better, kora! I told you that he's okay, Lal!"

"Shut up, Colonello."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't forget to bring some marshmallows. I already ate them all."

"What are you even doing here, Byakuran?"

"Tsunayoshi, I brought the results of your test…when did all of you idiots get here?"

"Ara, so many visitors... Please help me in the kitchen, Tsu-kun."

"Herbivores…"

A small brunet tried to pacify the annoyed prefect and sent a reassuring smile for his red-haired classmate. He went to the kitchen and prepared some tea and coffee for his guests. However, he did wonder when his house had gotten so many visitors. It was nice. He felt really warm that he had become friends with many people.

He fondly smiled.

* * *

 _Black-chan: Well, since I kept on listening to Vocaloid songs, I might as well write an AU about it. Also, "Assertion of Heart" and "Hello/How are you?" are songs used here. They're not mine._


	3. Teaching Hell

**S** **ummary: Contrary to common beliefs, Tsuna actually likes being in Class E-2 and is very much welcomed by his classmates (more or less). It's just that he doesn't know how to feel about having the greatest hitman as their homeroom teacher...also, who the hell gave the idea of teaching middle school students to be a hitman?!**

* * *

 ** _Teaching Hell_  
 _Assassination Classroom AU_**

"You're really doing it all wrong, Dame-Tsuna. It's like this," Tsuna shivered in mixed emotions at the husky voice resonating near his sensitive ear. The warm hand around his wrist felt safe and secure but there was something very wrong with the way it gestured a dreadful killing technique that he needed to copy. Whatever he was doing felt uncomfortable and he wondered—not for the first time—why he had to be taught of this.

He awkwardly tried to fix his movement as he forced himself to calm his nerves. He created a soothing rhythm of breathing in and out. "That's it. Relax, Dame-Tsuna," the voice continued compellingly with amusement and a little approval, the helping hand around him slowly retreating back. "Now, do it yourself."

Acting on his instincts and his usually innocent honey-brown eyes turning narrowed orange hues, the small brunet moved gracefully. The previous trace of clumsiness and hesitation disappeared while he jabbed the practice knife in his hand towards his target. A kick to the stomach—his tall target merely blocked it with his hands—always followed with a quick follow-up slash and he improvised whenever the other was able to dodge his attacks. His movements never stopped nor waited for the affirmation that his target had dodged. This lesson focused on using weapons effectively so he would keep on using his weapon until he perfected his technique.

"Okay. Enough."

—or at least, until he was ordered to stop.

Narrowed amber orbs naturally faded into their original shade and the small brunet lost his balance straightaway, falling on the ground clumsily. His knife fell on his feet as well and he cried out in pain. Two students immediately came to assist him with a medical kit and they eased the pain in a practice manner.

"Juudaime, are you okay?!" the silver-haired boy asked worriedly while the black-haired boy frowned slightly, "I'm gonna wipe the blood, okay, Tsuna?"

The other students stayed on their place but there was deep concern in their eyes despite most being unwilling to admit that they're worried. On the other hand, their teacher—or technically, their target—chuckled at his misfortune, "Had a nice fall, Dame-Tsuna? Seriously, how do you even fall on a straight ground when you can easily perform a killing technique?"

Looking away in obvious embarrassment and annoyance, Tsuna blushed brightly, "Shut up, Reborn!"

 _Why did this happened again?_

...

A month ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi had gotten into a tricky situation that led him to dropping his grades and he was unluckily sent to Class E-2. He definitely despaired at the transfer and knew that his father had something to do with it. Class E-2 was notorious for having the most dangerous and violent students of all time, even among fellow Class E, which was commonly known as End Class.

'That idiot definitely did something because I didn't to do what he asked,' the normally passive boy gritted his teeth in anger and wanted nothing more than to go to Italy and smack his father. 'There's no way I could have gone to Class E otherwise since it's mostly for delinquent and shady students.'

Well, considering his father, he did realize that he could be one of those shady student but he acted nothing like his father.

Frustrated caramel eyes focused on the door in front of him and a silence enveloped the boy for a moment. He sighed heavily, reluctantly accepting his fate. However, something tickled his senses before he could open the door and he backed away from it hesitantly. His intuition never failed him before so he took it seriously.

—and with good reason, too, since the door exploded!

"You're going to hell, you damned baseball freak!" a silver-haired boy growled menacingly as he fired another set of dynamites to a laughing black-haired boy. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The said 'baseball freak' dodged the attack easily without stopping his laughter, "Wow, those are neat fireworks, 'Dera-chan."

Some chairs away, another black-white pair was arguing about something like sake while a white-haired boy was trying to battle an indifferent black-haired boy to a one-on-one.

A blond student used his laptop in the majority of the fight and licked a lollipop lazily and tried to pacify the red-haired boy panicking and hurting his stomach. Another redhead beside them promptly tried to ignore the chaos in the room and was unfortunately failing miserably.

Two individuals—probably a pair of twins—watched the situation as if it always happened before. The male was evidently more amused while the female held more exasperation. They oddly wore a different uniform than the others. "Kufufufu, what an idiotic couple," the male commented mockingly, causing the rather violent boy to glare at him.

"Ah, this is soooo boring!" another white-haired boy complained annoyingly, his violent iris taking the sight in apparent boredom and he calmly ate some marshmallows.

Other students just shook their heads apathetically or had their own side of chaos going on around them.

A loud gunshot echoed in the room and everyone turned to the fedora-wearing man, who smirked at them sadistically. He walked nonchalantly like he had not just shoot and stood in front of the whole class. He held out a green gun that came out of nowhere and pointed at the students.

"So anymore brats wanting me to prove that I'm the greatest hitman and that I'm here to teach you brats a thing or two about assassinating someone?"

Still frozen outside the door yet seeing everything that happened, Tsuna stared blankly and wondered how hard it was to persuade his school's principal in transferring him to another class. Hell, a new school would be better than this.

* * *

 _Black-chan: Not gonna lie. I'm 100% shipping Tsuna with Reborn if I ever write this thing for real. A teacher/pro-hitman/target and a student/target/trainee-hitman pairing? I'm loving the idea! And the AU is technically based on Assassination Classroom without the destroying the moon and tentacle thing because I feel like doing something like that._


	4. Untitled

**Summary: Somehow, a simply hobby of composing music caused Tsuna to accidentally form a band. It's not exactly a bad thing but then, it turned into a revolutionary band that is even famous in the mafia world.**

* * *

 ** _[Untitled]_** **  
 _Band AU-Canon_**

Icy silver eyes stared intently at the small unaware brunet as a beautiful song echoed in the deserted classroom. Hibari Kyoya didn't know when it started or how it became like this but he supposed that being forced into play dates with the Sawada made him more tolerant of the younger boy. He had gotten used to the other's presence that he no longer glared. It did help that the boy was surprisingly calming to be around with and tended to act more like a small animal.

There was also the boy's little hobby...

 _"My feelings~ The shining ring~ The burning flame, the proof of resolution~ To protect you~"_

Honey-brown hues flashed the tiniest orange tint and the owner sang absentmindedly, his hand taking down every note and lyrics that he thought of. He was so focus on composing the song that he never noticed the black-haired teen watching him. He was in his own zone.

Hibari never paid attention to music before but something about Sawada Tsunayoshi's singing kept his interest like no other. It greatly annoyed him at his lack of control but the annoyance faded into reluctant disappointment that the smaller boy had no intention of singing in front of anyone. He could only watch the other whe the song as being composed or practiced.

"Hmm~" the boy hummed softly while he absentmindedly tapped his pencil. His finger lightly touched his lips as if in thought. "What should the lines be?"

It's such a waste.

.oxo.

"Kyo-san, what's this for?" Tsuna asked confusedly, taking out the rabbit mask in his bag. He wondered deeply why it seemed to be similar to his friend's masks when they were on stage. Somehow, his intuition sensed something life changing and he tensed a little. "Are we having a new member? It's not mine, is it?"

An unmistaken silence replied to his question, making him even more apprehensive.

He pressed on again with a certain dread, "It's not _really_ mine, right?"

"It's yours, little animal," Hibari answered blankly.

"EH−ouch," a tonfa immediately hushed the incoming yell and he rubbed his head soothingly. He slightly glared at his indifferent best friend. "Okay, I won't shout but Kyo-san, it's impossible! I can't sing in front of everyone! And I'm just a composer, not a singer!"

"There's no way I can do this!"

The black-haired teen narrowed his icy glance and he raised his tonfa again. The brunet quickly got the message and shut his mouth. However, there was still obvious insecurity in those round innocent amber hues.

Yamamoto chuckled lightheartedly, dropping his hand on the small shoulders but his caramel eyes carried a firm edge. "You can do it, Tsuna! You're amazing," he said, staring at the other's eyes intently. "Don't doubt your singing. It saved my life, you know?"

"That's extremely right!" Ryohei pumped his fists in the air energetically. "You're the most extreme leader, Sawada! Your songs are more extreme than ours!"

The unvoiced leader and composer of _[Untitled]_ felt something burning in him and the tiny mask in his hands felt heavier. He tightened his grip on it−small as it was, the responsibility seemed far too heavy to be real−and closed his wavering eyes.

His uncertain heart was trembling. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to admit it. He was scared. He always was. Man years of bullying made him shy away from any attention. He didn't want to take on the stage if it would bring attention to him.

That was why he made it a point to only compose music. He created many songs for his friends to sing in their band. He was the person, who formed the band himself but it was an unspoken rule for him to never take part in any performance.

 _However_ …

Determined orange eyes opened suddenly and paralyzed the other three boys in the room. 'If you guys are telling that it's okay for me, then I…,' Tsuna thought with resolve as he put on the mask.

 _'I'll do it!'_

 _"Oi, wait for me~! Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study~ Not rushing and carefree, to be healthy is the main point~"_

Under the bright moon and the dazzling stars, a boy wearing a rabbit mask shined even more dazzling and brighter than those above and charmed everyone around him with his powerful voice. The other three boys, all wearing different animal masks, around him supported him and helped him shine even stronger with their musical instruments.

And somewhere in the darkness, a dark-haired boy was saved by the song. He heard it in his weakest and felt like salvation had come.

.oxo.

 _"The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand~"_

 _"Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you~"_

Dual-colored eyes glared angrily at an equally annoyed grey eyes. Sparks flew in a rather violent way and Tsuna had to wonder what it was about Mukuro that irritated his best friend so much. Hibari usually held a more indifferent air in him when he wasn't fighting anyone.

The new member seemed to be a nice person in his opinion. 'Mukuro is mild and despite his rather touchy personality, he doesn't seem that bad,' the brunet thought confusedly. It had been some weeks since they had made the other a member and for some reason, even Yamamoto was wary of the guy.

"Ano…," he muttered, trying to stop the fight that would happen soon if he didn't do anything about it. Multiple eyes immediately zoomed into him and he flinched a little at the attention. He was still not used to it. "I actually wanted to do something different today so please don't start."

Hibari scowled at him for a moment but he stayed firm at his decision. The violent teen withdrew his tonfas. On the other hand, Mukuro had already sat down to listen intently at the small leader.

The Sawada really needed to question him about that later.

He smiled in gratitude, "Is it okay if we would donate some of our earned money for someone?"

There was a moment of silence after he asked that and he waited anxiously for someone to break the silence.

"Who?"

Thank Kami for Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled wider and his glance softened as he thought of the sickly girl he met in a hospital. "Her name is Nagi," he announced, looking straight at his friends.

.oxo.

Reborn stared blankly at the boy, who he had to train as the Vongola Heir and wondered how it escaped the Vongola radar that one of their candidates−even if he was the last one−was part of the revolutionary band, _[Untitled]_.

"So you're Zero," he said in confirmation and watched as the brunet slowly nodded while Gokudera watched his Juudaime in awe, having not aware of the status as well. "And you're the leader and composer of _[Untitled]_."

Nervously chuckling, Tsuna nodded once again. He seriously would later yell at Mukuro for blowing his cover. He never wanted the Vongola to know that.

"You know…I really can't believe that one of the most famous revolutionary band is called _[Untitled]_."

'That's surprisingly random,' the thought crossed his mind before he answered anyway, "It was a temporary title but then, we just never got the chance to change it."

The Sun Arcobaleno nodded at that and a moment of silence took place with the silver-haired boy wondering what's happening but having the sense to keep quiet. It made the young heir anxious at the baby's reaction.

"Okay, so can I have an autograph now?"

"Eh?"

.oxo.

Notes or things on the other side:

\- Sorry, Gokudera-kun and Lambo. They're not part of the original members.

\- Tsuna is a composer at first because he's just too insecure about his voice when it's actually a nice one.

\- Hibari's the right hand because he and Tsuna are best friends.

\- Nana and Hibari's parents forced their sons to play dates with each other because they're childhood friends.

\- Yes, Mukuro and Chrome get to be a part of the original members.

\- Nana didn't tell about the band to Iemitsu because even she has issues.

\- Mukuro was stationed on Japan and was saved by Tsuna's singing so he immediately went to join the band after he successfully escaped. Ken and Chikusa also joined with him but they're just stand-ins.

\- Chrome was still in the hospital when Tsuna met her and donated money for her surgery. She also moved in with Tsuna and Nana. Same goes for Mukuro and the others, too after Tsuna finds out that they don't have a home.

\- Yes, even Reborn is their fan.

* * *

 _Black-chan: Well, technically, I have plans for a supernatural AU or a Bleach AU but a band seems to be interesting. I really do wish that it's longer. All the songs are really all the character's songs. "Mamorubeki Mono" and "Tsuna Life" are Tsuna's solo song while "Sakura Addiction" is Mukuro's and Hibari's duet song._


	5. Attracting Villains

**Summary: Tsuna was deemed to be quirkless but apparently, he does have a quirk and it involves villains, who got near his proximity... The Reform Evil.**

* * *

 _ **Attracting Villains**_

 _ **Quirk AU**_

 _1\. Demon Prefect Hibari_

When in face of a villain, one's response was to either call for help or fight head-on but then, there was the adorably quirkless Tsuna. He would talk to anyone without self-preservation as long as they didn't bother or bully him. To be fair, someone young that had a rather cute and small bird sleeping with them wasn't a villain look.

Mostly.

Despite the calming presence of the small bird and being only a child, Hibari Kyoya still emitted the killing intent of a villain that people were terrified of...except for the brunet, who oddly couldn't feel it. It was also well-known that the black-haired boy had "bitten to death" hundreds of people for disrupting his peace without using his ice quirk that most people referred to him as "Demon Prefect Hibari". Again, the brunet seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

That's why everyone was dumbfounded when the timid brunet had approached the said demon and had not been hurt at all.

"How come you didn't get bitten to death, Dame-Tsuna?!" one exclaimed the disbelief of many, only to gulp in fear when grey eyes glared at him, most especially his insulting name-calling, behind the confused boy.

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head innocently, "Why would he do that? I just told Hibari-san that he's a real hero and that he protects the peace and beats up bad people. Like those really strong carnivores in the wild!"

That was wrong in so many levels that no one could response to him.

(Of course, when Hibari really did become a hero, everyone, except for Tsuna, was terrified. Yes, even the victims.

If anyone asked why the violent boy even wanted to do that, some would remember this particular incident and blame the supposedly quirkless boy.)

 _2\. Smoking Bomb Gokudera_

It was one thing for a soon-to-be-soon-to-be-villain and become a hero instead after some talk with Tsuna, but an actual villain dropping the whole act after being saved by the brunet was just plain ridiculous.

The middle schooler didn't even know that Gokudera was a villain planting explosions in the public market and had pulled the silver-haired boy away from a dynamite he misplaced. Tsuna did know that it was unusual for someone to suddenly drop to his knees and proclaim lifetime service to him.

"Juudaime! Thank you for saving me! I'll serve you to the depths of the world, Juudaime!" the silver-haired boy bowed his head and stared with starry eyes. He strangely looked similar to a puppy wanting to please his master.

"W-what? That's not necessary!" the brunet flushed brightly at the attention they were gathering and tried to calm down the other. He ignored the weird nickname for now to address the main problem. "Anyone would have save you. You don't need to serve me!"

Gokudera seemed to be touched and his obvious respect was growing. He grabbed onto the smaller boy and exclaimed loudly, "No, I must serve you. You're the only one for me, Juudaime!"

"I'll retire from being a villain and serve you until I die!"

"You don't-wait, you're a villain?!"

(Of course, Gokudera stayed true with his words and had stopped being a villain. He then proceeded to blackmailing people just so he could be Tsuna's partner.

And at that time, there were many other ex-villains applying for the same position.)

 _3\. Chaos Hitman Reborn_

When Tsuna had accidentally been sent to the past by Lambo's out-of-control time quirk, he never thought that he would see his sadistic doctor as a villain, especially the strongest and most evil hitman.

Reborn never pretended to be a kind person but he was there for the young brunet. The black-haired doctor had stayed to his side despite his supposedly 'quirkless' nature and had treated him equally. And to think that one day, the man he trusted the most would put a gun on his head, was painful.

Seriously.

"H-hie!" Tsuna cried out in fear and pain as a gunshot glazed on his cheek. "Don't shoot!"

The fedora-wearing man raised an eyebrow when the younger boy had been able to dodge his attack. He tightened his grip on his gun and smirked sadistically, "Interesting. You dodged my attacks…"

Tsuna had never been thankful at the present Reborn's tendency to shoot him randomly. He wouldn't have survived the doctor's past self otherwise.

"But-"

The hero-in-training froze in pure terror, feeling intense killing intent from the older man.

"-not good enough."

Reborn widened his smirk as he trapped the frozen boy against the wall. "Now, who are you?" he pointed his gun and his dark eyes narrowed coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Tsune didn't know what to do. This was a different side of Reborn that he never encountered and he had no idea how to interact with this side.

He was certain that he would-

"Is that bloodstain?! Are you okay?!"

Of course, the past Reborn stared at him like he just lost his mind.

Then, the two bonded for reasons that escaped Tsuna and he accidentally made Reborn interested in the field of medicine.

(When Tsuna was sent back to the present, the Reborn in the past vowed to get him back.

He succeeded to meet the brunet again after many years passed and he forced himself to be the boy's personal doctor.

Earning a job seemed to be easy when one's a famous ex-villain.)

 _4\. And many more…_

Tsuna would have ignored it if it only happened a few times. He would never even notice the way villains, any kind from ex to famous, seemed to bond with him in more ways than hostility if no one commented on it. He hadn't dwell much when most of his friends had been villains in the past or some anti-heroes.

However, when many people commented on how strange it was. He began to see that his relationships with villains were ridiculous.

There was Mukuro, who's currently prisoned in Vendicare Prison but he popped up every now and then to the brunet. The infamous illusionist always never failed to tease Tsuna whenever he visited. He didn't even carry malicious intent despite the younger boy defeating him. In fact, he even stated that he was more encouraged to wanting to possess Tsuna because of his defeat.

And then, the dark-haired villain appeared to fight alongside the brunet hero when the Varia arrived in the scene. There was something very wrong with the picture of a villain fighting another villain to protect a hero.

(Especially when it happened again with the fight against Byakuran and even more villains joined in.)

Speaking of the Varia, Tsuna also got along with the group after fighting against them. He had no idea what happened but the members of the group randomly visited his house. They kept on appearing one by one, especially after having eaten a meal prepared by Tsuna.

Then, Xanxus came angrily, shouting and shooting at his subordinates. The leader sent them back ti their hideout and proceeded to order the smaller brunet to cook for him. The terrified boy could do nothing but obey.

(Tsuna almost fainted when he was asked a threatened to be a maid for the Varia and thanked Squalo for stopping any more recruitment from Xanxus.)

Next, Tsuna met some members of the Arcobaleno, the strongest seven in the past when Lambo used his malfunctioning time quirk.

He almost died confronting a hitman Reborn, a military leader Lal, a mad scientist Verde, and a martial art fighter Fon. He also barely managed to keep his sanity when the immortal stuntman Skull and the future-teller Luce kept on surprising him. And he kept on running the stalker student of Lal, Colonello.

He couldn't believe that they're the same person he met in the present. For one thing, they're way too scary and the other thing was the way they were all villains or anti-heroes. All of them were respected individuals in the present so he was in the state of disbelief.

(Of course, it failed to stick on his oblivious head that his meeting with them changed their beliefs and they turned new leaves after he went back to the present.)

Then, Byakuran made it to the list and Tsuna kept on turning blind-eye on that fact.

Emma fitted as well for he was trained to be a villain and managed to fight against Tsuna. Though, technically, the red-haired boy did nothing wrong except for fight heroes.

And there was also the Vindice…

Tsuna promptly visited his sadistic doctor. "What's wrong with all the villains and anti-heroes?! They kept on befriending me!" he exclaimed in frustrated confusion.

Reborn merely glanced at him and said nonchalantly, "Oh, you just noticed?"

"Reborn-!"

"Apparently, you do have a quirk after all…," he sipped a drink on his hot coffee. "The Reform Evil."

Tsuna wanted to bury himself to a huge whole and his for the rest of his life.

Of all the quirks to have...

* * *

 _Black-chan: Right, so after a long time, I finally got back to writing! Well, technically, I wanted to write in other fandom but still, I guess that I'm too busy with school to actually do that. I'm really sorry!_

 _But anyway, now we have a Quirk AU! Also known as My Hero Academia AU and yes, really, Tsuna's quirk involves attracting villains and turning them good. I think that it's a legit and fun one! (Kinda true in the canon, too.)_

 _Question: What do you think Tsuna's quirk should be? Or any characters' quirk?_


	6. The Bunny Sky

**Summary: When Iemitsu hid the mafia business from his wife, Nana also hid something from him...a rather supernatural secret that was passed on to Tsuna. Or in which, Nana is the holiday spirit for Easter and everything is different but all the same.**

* * *

 ** _The Bunny Sky_**  
 ** _Easter AU_**

Caramel eyes sparkled in delight at the humanoid brown bunny in front of him. It held a basket filled with colorful large eggs and wore a gentle smile on its face.

"Now, Tsu-kun," an affectionate but firm voice came from the bunny and captured the small boy's attention. "This is how we transform into our spirit form."

"That's so cool, Okaa-san!"

Tsuna beamed brightly like the sunshine and almost looked as if he was going to jump in happiness. His child-like attitude made the bunny giggle in response and stare at him fondly.

It always did amuse Nana how much her son would act like his spirit self when she transformed into her spirit self. He would even be more attentive and perceptive than usual. A fact that made her both proud and irritated.

She's still rather angry at her husband for allowing his boss to unknowingly seal a part of her son's spirit self. It caused a big disturbance to his spiritual growth and she had no idea why Iemitsu even thought that a seal was safe to do.

Never mind the fact that the person she loved had secrets that seemed to have something to do with spiritual flames.

Yeah, she's rather bitter about it.

"Can Tsu-kun try?" the innocent question stiffened the young mother but the brown-haired boy didn't notice. Thinking about the topic of transformation made Nana remember that spiritual flames were needed to perform such magic. It was the most basic spell but she was worried, considering the seal put on her son.

However, glancing at the hopeful hues of her sweet son, the Easter Bunny realized that she couldn't deny him. She smiled patiently, nodding her agreement.

She watched the hope in Tsuna's eyes brightened and filled her with belief and power that was strong enough to grant any wish. She hoped that Iemitsu's mistake would not ruin this innocent hope.

(Her hope crushed as did Tsuna for the fact when the boy uttered the spell, it failed.

And failing to connect with his spirit self is the worst thing to happen for a holiday spirit.)

...

...

...

It took months before Tsuna had gotten over his depression of being unable to transform, much less connect with his spirit. Nana couldn't fault him for it when the boy was already devastated and it was never his fault but she could blame her husband, who failed to come home over those months.

Tsuna had become more reserved after the incident and he turned into a target from the many bullies in the neighborhood for his rather 'dame' self. People, especially children, were cruel to his son just because he changed even when it was not his choice.

Sometimes, it made her remember the time when she hated humans. However, there were also good humans that she liked.

Especially the human child named Hibari Kyoya.

Their encounter had been on April 1st that sent her mentally squealing at the irony. Most of the soul mates of Easter Bunnies had met on the same date and the way the two children interacted just caused her to ship them so bad.

Tsuna was, on the rare occasion, being rather optimistic and wanted to help Nana to give out the Easter Eggs that year. Since he couldn't magically teleport to other countries like her, she chose to let him deliver the eggs around Namimori.

There was never a rule that stated the importance of appearing in the spiritual form but it was recommended for holiday spirits to transform so they wouldn't be expose to humans with I'll intentions.

The female Sawada did cast a spell on her child for safety and some of her spirits were left to supervise the young half rabbit.

For most part, Tsuna had done a great job being undetected and he delivered most of his eggs before sunset. He just got caught in an unexpected situation.

A black-haired boy saw him despite the spell Nana casted on him and attacked all of a sudden. The trainee-Easter Bunny dodged reflectively in response, screaming in fright and trying to not let his eggs get hit.

The mother watching this would have interfered in fear for her child but the way her son's seal cracked made her pause. It seemed like the human child was able to produce spiritual flames that could affect her son's sealed flames.

Hope blossomed in her and her sparkling eyes focused on the two engaged in a mock fight. She smiled when there was a poof and a small adorable bunny replaced the brown-haired boy.

Hibari Kyoya, the attacking black-haired boy, stated blankly at the confused rabbit in front of him. He stiffened at the way it twitched its brown ears and looked at him with big amber eyes. He tried to control himself but the temptation was too much for his young impulsive self.

On the other hand, Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered if it was a dream that he turned into a small rabbit and got patted on the head by the so-called demon in Namimori.

(When Hibari began to stalk him and Nana talked about mating, Tsuna wanted to cry. There's this part of him that wished to go back in the past where he's still horrible in Easter and no one like Hibari bothered him.)

...

...

...

Nana thought that Iemitsu was finally going to fix his mistake when the flyer about a home tutor came. She had tried everything to help her son unseal his flames but it was a strong seal even with Hibari's unknowingly assistance. The flyer had felt like a good thing and she called right away, finding the voice that answered to be quite young. She knew that this would help her son.

She was wrong but also, right.

Reborn had been sent by Iemitsu and he was the second most adorable thing, only next to Tsuna's small bunny form. He helped her son in his every day routine and made him feel better of himself. He still couldn't unseal the flames on the young rabbit but he did the next best thing. He let Tsuna used his flames even if it's only for a few seconds.

Her small son was now able to sprout bunny ears and tails in his human form. Only the humanoid bunny form needed to be achieved for him to be an official Easter Bunny.

And the baby even found out that they were the holiday spirits for Easter. Reborn's really amazing.

"We're Easter Bunnies, see?" Nana stated with a pleased smile as if she was talking to a great weather. The Sun Arcobaleno stared blankly at the happy humanoid rabbit that's carrying large eggs in a basket. "Here's your Easter Eggs!"

Tsuna facepalmed at how his mother just absentmindedly revealed their secret without a single thought when his tutor asked what's going on in April 1st.

(Reborn was livid that Iemitsu didn't even know that his wife was an Easter Bunny and his son was training to be one. It didn't help that it took him months to figure out what's happening to the Sawada family and Tsuna's friends already found out before him.

Civilian family, his ass!)

* * *

 _Black-chan: So an AU for the Easter Holiday! I did April's Fools Day in the past years so I wanted Easter now. There's also the many Easter thing in TV and games...like this is really inspired from that Hop movie and Rise of Guardians. Anyway, mostly, from Nana's POV, because it's easier to write that way. And yeah, totally going to be 1827 if this is ever continued..._


	7. The Sadistic Hitman And The Flower Boy

**Summary: He was a hitman, who would coldly take a person's life for a mission and he was a boy, who continued to treat anyone kindly despite his loses. Worlds apart yet they managed to meet and form a bond like no other.**

* * *

 _ **The Sadistic Hitman And The Flower Boy**_  
 _ **Arcobaleno Era AU**_

 _Flower 1: Mayflower_

It was a tense atmosphere and no one wanted to take the first initiative to communicate in the room. The six individuals stayed on respective distance with one another and felt cautious to the meeting of the so-called seven strongest, although one had appeared to be more curious than contemplative.

They waited for the last member of the group, the Strongest Hitman, if they guessed right and comprehended what they could conclude for the meeting. They were not oblivious people and they could tell that the person, who initiated the meeting, meant business. Calling mostly renowned people for their strength was no coincidence.

Before anything else could be said or thought, there was the sound of the door opening and all eyes wandered to the sound. Different colored eyes stared in surprise at the sight that appeared on them.

The dark and menacing appearance of a man, who wore a fedora and suit, would normally raise their instinct to consider him as a threat. However, the rather small and unassuming little boy at his side rendered them speechless and unable to do anything but stare.

Caramel eyes with innocence and warmth glanced at them kindly and the boy presented a beautiful flower, a mayflower, which he placed on the flower vase that was coincidentally on the table. He smiled shyly with no ill intent and returned back to the man, who wore a cold and emotionless face.

Innocent and jaded. Warm and cold. Child and adult. Unkiller and killer. The two individuals made a contradicting appearance that was truly against the world.

(And when others had looked back on the encounter after reading more about the meaning of flowers, they knew that the mayflower warned "beginning" than a greeting.)

 _Flower 2: Geranium (Lemon)_

Tsuna looked at the unfamiliar flower at his doorstep and frowned in confusion. He wasn't all that knowledgeable of the flower meanings. His mother had only taught him a few of the more popular flowers as she busied herself in taking of their flower shop by herself.

She couldn't continue to teach nor could she work in the shop now though...

He hesitantly went to the flower, his intuition flaring and he learned to never ignore it after all these times. _'He's here,'_ it hummed in excitement and Tsuna felt eased. The last time he felt like this was an important part of his life since he met his first friend.

The eight-year-old boy calmed his beating heart, breathing in and out rhythmically. He walked with more confidence towards the direction his intuition was telling him.

There, he met him.

 _Cold, cold, cold_ eyes watched him with caution and emptiness that he wanted to cry for the man lying on the ground. His little head didn't care that a part of him was screaming that the man was dangerous because a larger part told him that this broken man was _his_. _His Sun_.

Uncaring about the blood in the older man's body that was not definitely his, Tsuna glanced at the stranger with concern bleeding through his now welcoming orange eyes.

"Do you want to rest in my place?"

(Sometimes, one unexpected meeting could change everything and Kawahira never thought to check if the so-called Strongest Seven would have already find a powerful Sky for their own. Reborn was very much a loyal Sun, and he swore loyalty years ago to the small Sky that embraced him and his everything.

Luce would never have him as her Sun and letting the others meet Tsuna made it impossible for her to have the others as hers as well. And somehow, it doesn't matter to her as much because she's also _his_ as much as they were his.)

 _Flower 3: Iris (And more...)_

Reborn didn't want to get attached. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't expect to find a personified Sky.

He ignored all the signs of bonding at first and he simply thought of the boy as a means for comfort. His injuries weakened him that he needed to rest and the boy had offered. He was wary and a hand was kept close to the guns in his pocket. Always one step ahead if the hitman sensed any danger.

That might have been his first mistake.

The flower boy _–_ Just Tsuna, he remembered the boy saying _–_ had honest to goodness the most sincere intentions that he disliked staring at those caramel hues. Reborn never thought that someone innocent would stare at him with no fear like what Tsuna did. He was surprised but still, he held himself in a distance.

Those eyes might have been the turning point.

It took him a week to acknowledge that he needed to go back to his world. To the black and dark world he lived in that no innocent people like Tsuna should be involved in. The thought of staying for another night to rest passed to his mind and he denied the part that urged him to indulge at the passing thought.

To stay even for the day meant that he had gotten attached and he refused to believe of such a thing.

(The fact that he was strongly arguing proved otherwise, and it was funny considering some blue flowers were on the vase near his bed.

"You changed the flowers," the hitman pointed out frankly, his body ready to leave.

Innocent eyes stared at him happily for the unusual input from the silent man. Tsuna smiled with the hint of softness and affection as he fixed the flower in the vase. "My mother always changed the flowers when she felt like it and I just feel like I should follow her lead. She really liked to say that they have meanings. This flower is a blue periwinkle and it means _–_ "

Reborn never asked about the faraway look or the past tenses. He had no reason to venture in his host's private life.

His hand, hidden in his pockets, turned into a fist.

"Oh _–_ ," the boy finally noticed his stance to leave and his face fell. Rejection filled his glance and he looked more like a kicked puppy than a boy. " _–_ you're leaving already?"

Silence was the only answer before the Strongest Hitman snorted, his posture gaining a lazy atmosphere.

"What does that flower meant again?"

The smile Tsuna gave could have softened the hardest soul.)

However, Reborn never did leave. He stayed despite his wounds already fading and watched the daily routine of the small boy, who let him in.

He didn't notice how he treated the boy changed. From cold and apathetic glance, his narrowed eyes softened without his knowledge. Smallest amount of fondness could be found.

("Reborn, you sadist!"

For such a small boy, Tsuna had a surprisingly loud pair of lungs and Reborn snickered when the brown-haired boy tried to growl threateningly with no results.

The dark hitman smirked, "Had a nice date?"

"It's not a date!" the brunet looked as if the world was ending by how pale he was. "You sic Hibari-san on me! Why would you promise to fight Hibari-san if he went on the circus with me?!"

Staring at the now brightened eyes that was in contrast to the dull eyes yesterday when Reborn found Tsuna near a grave, his smirked widened. "I feel like it," he lied, not willing to admit that he wanted to wipe the grievances in the younger boy's aura.

Tsuna, for his part, ignored the intuition telling him of the lie and focused on the current topic. He also ignored the variegated tulips surrounding them.

"I shouldn't have let you two meet!"

Fond dark eyes clashed with warm caramel ones. _Those eyes_ looked better than the dead eyes from yesterday.)

He denied it all. Not one to ever address the growing attachment for the little Sky.

Until he couldn't anymore...

(Jaded black orbs narrowed as the owner resisted the urge to growl threateningly. They watched the white-haired boxer shout at the top of his lungs with the flower boy trying to calm the boxer down. His Sun Flames felt threatened.

That was an intruding Sun on _HIS_ Sky and it was taking all of his control not to gun the younger boy.

"Nii-san, calm down! You're going to hurt-"

"Tsuna," Reborn practically snarled, making said boy turn to him in surprise and confusion. Thinking something was wrong, Tsuna immediately walked towards him.

"Reborn?"

Not saying anything, the man pulled the boy behind him and took a rather possessive stance. Reborn was not going to lose his Sky for some untrained Sun.

It was really an awkward day and ironically, yellow roses were a huge hit on that day.)

Reborn gripped the flower accessory in his hand. He had requested an old acquaintance to built him this small hairpin for Tsuna's birthday but he didn't like how cheesy it sounded.

This was not like him and it was all his loss for being too attached to the small Sky.

"Seriously, an iris?" he muttered darkly before a thought came to him. He smirked, "I can always say that this is because Dame-Tsuna looks like a girl."

Flower 4: Monkshood

A letter appeared while Tsuna saw a monkshood on his garden. It shook him with fear and he immediately went to Reborn.

"I'm going with you!"

Determined eyes stared at the unwavering glance without hesitation.

The last time he had hesitated and saw the dreadful flower, he lost someone dear to him. This time, it would be different.

He was not going to lose Reborn.

( _And caramel eyes flashed in intense orange hues that no one could refuse._ )

* * *

 _Black-chan: You guys don't know how much I wanted to write it. I was kind of debating if I should wait until I decided to write the real thing or a dabble like this. Th me who wants to write won hands down. Seriously, based on the Inuyasha fanfic "The Flower Girl" by Kanna37 and was wondering if I should age up Tsuna so this could be a R27 in the future...but well, decided on a general fic instead with a paternal!Reborn. Also, yeah, Nana was actually dead in this one and Tsuna was left alone (guess if Iemitsu is still alive or not) and Hibari is Tsuna's first friend (if anyone's interested). Totally wished that I could write more of Jealous!Reborn since Ryohei (the white-haired boxer here) isn't the only Sun that Tsuna knows...and then, there's also the Arcobaleno, who will probably be protective and possessive over Tsuna! Hope you guys like it!~_

 _On another note, what kind of drabble would you guys like for Mother's Day? I was thinking of a fem!Tsuna (or some other female characters) being a mother for the first time or a drabble focus on Nana..._

* * *

 _ **Flower Meanings**_

1\. Mayflower - Beginning, welcome, hospitality

2\. Geranium (Lemon) - Unexpected meeting

3\. Blue Periwinkle - Beginning of friendship

4\. Tulip (Variegated) - Beautiful eyes

5\. Rose (Yellow) - Jealousy

6\. Iris - Thank you for your friendship

7\. Monkshood - Beware, a deadly foe is near


	8. The Lightning Guardian

**Summary: Tsuna didn't agree that Lambo will become his Lightning Guardian, not because the boy was too young but because he already has a Lightning Guardian since long ago. Or the universe where Nana has Lightning Flames.**

* * *

 _ **The Lightning Guardian**_  
 _ **Flame!Nana AU**_

It never bothered her when Iemitsu would take a long time to come back home. He had mentioned it to her before that his work would force him to not be there for her. She understood him well and accepted it, loving him despite all of it

However...

Underneath all her smiles, a part of her blazed in anger and shied away from the man's welcoming yet lying aura. It screamed to run away and never get back to the back.

(Her Lightning Flames snarled at the Sky Flames that tried to harmonize with her when the man had rejected her in the first place. It didn't care about the details. The blond man had lied to her face about his occupation and had manipulated her into falling in love with her, utilizing his Sky Flames to force a bond between them. It didn't matter if it was not on purpose.

Nana might be in love with man but her Flames would never accept a lying Sky for her. She deserved better than that. Any Element deserved better than a home of lies and manipulation.)

She ignored it and continued to give affection to her husband, who was never home. That was perhaps her biggest mistake.

She was blinded by what she thought was pure affection to Iemitsu that she didn't see his flaws. She became oblivious to the problems that came from her husband's lies. She lost herself in love and her child paid the price.

Her innocent and lovely Tsuna was the joy of her life and she wanted only the best for him. The little boy gave this smoothing and warming aura that drew people near and Nana couldn't be at fault for loving him deeply. He had so much in stored for him in the future.

And Iemitsu ruined it.

Truthfully, it had been more of a misconception than anything. Or misguided kindness that caused more harm than assistance. The man had honest intention and the young mother knew that.

It just didn't change the fact that Tsuna changed for the worse because Iemitsu and his boss did something to him. Nana never found out the reason since the two had immediately went back to Italy after the deed, but she knew from one glance that her son was crippled like a broken bird.

Tsuna lost the twinkle in his eyes and gave off a wrongness that made her want to cry. His eyes grew dimmer and he experienced abnormality in himself.

The normally happy mother held back the frustrated tears in her eyes. Deep inside of her wanted to help her child get back on his feet.

(Her Lightning Flames roared in anger and cried in sadness as _HER_ Sky was sealed. Tsuna had the purest and most powerful Sky Flames that sealing such flames endangered his life energy.

 _Protect. Hide. Her Sky. Hers! Must protect Her Sky! And hide him from anything that could harm him!_

The instinct flowed through her veins and released the flames in her from their dormant state.)

Narrowed caramel eyes glanced at the two small flames that ignited in front of her. The first flame, a smaller one with a misty indigo color, felt indistinguishable and hazy as if not being there at all. Her hand reached out to the second flame. Green in color, the flame electrified her whole body yet she felt no harm.

Nana had no idea what happened, but at the very least, her small child seemed to function better whenever she used the flames. It wasn't a whole fix but it would help.

A mother would do anything to keep her child safe and for all her naivety, Nana pushed back and took every damage that was aimed to her son.

...

...

...

"I already have a Lightning Guardian."

Reborn froze at that casual statement and dark glance narrowed at his dame-student. "What do you mean by that?" the hitman demanded bluntly, not liking how uninformed he was.

Tsuna, for his part, stared at him in confusion and promptly responded in a rare sass, "Okaa-san has Lightning Flames, Reborn. She also has minor Mist Flames but she's my Lightning Guardian. How could you not have noticed that?"

The Sun Arcobaleno cursed Iemitsu and his oblivious nature in regards to his civilian family.

(When the idiot did come home and Nana gave him a deadly welcome, well, Reborn watched in glee. Tsuna could only sigh at how their house was being destroyed.

And after the many beatings, the Vongola Heir made it a point to talk to his father seriously. He didn't care about the man but his mother loved Iemitsu. Their relationship drove them to be broken and only a closure could them become whole again.

Nana needed a fixing for all of his father's mistakes and Tsuna would willingly do anything to help.)

 _Extra: The Lightning Fight_

Nana liked Lambo enough but she was not going to give up her position as the Lightning Guardian at all. Whatever it was for, she had the rights to be one and no one would stop her.

"Okaa-san, you are my Lightning Guardian, but this is really serious and dangerous," the young son explained, hoping to Kamis to have mercy on him. "You could get _–_ "

The woman gave him _THE_ look and the boy whimpered in fear. It was bad enough that Iemitsu chose Lambo to be his Guardian and fight the Varia and then, his mother found out...

He knew from the second this whole ring battle thing started that his Lightning would be most problematic. The Mist coming second.

And when the Lightning fight came, everyone, except for Reborn and Tsuna, were surprised that the mother of the latter came to fight for the ring. Said latter wanted to lament as he watched his mother took on hits like it was nothing, deflecting some attacks with her handy frying pan and knocking her opponent in one hit with a wide serene smile.

It was terrifying to say the least.

* * *

 _Black-chan: Happy (Advance) Mother's Day and here, we have a Mother's Day drabble! There were really some crossover where the Lightning Guardian isn't Lambo so I thought, 'Why not let Nana be the Lightning?' This is the results...I so made Nana a BAMF! Hope you guys enjoy it!~_


	9. What's Your House?

**Summary: Sometimes, the Hat's decision in choosing a student's house is just plain wrong...and the Hogwarts is just not prepared for the weirdness of the Vongola Family and its extended ones.**

* * *

 ** _What's Your House?_**  
 ** _Harry Potter AU_**

It was a normal assembly to decide which house a student will go. Or at least, it was until some newcomers decide to break the stereotypes for each house.

It started with the loud Lambo Bovino, who pouted childishly when the Hat was placed on his head. With the irritated and uncontrolled temper he displayed as he seemed to be in an argument with the Hat, the messy-haired boy could have fitted the Gryffindor.

It could be Hufflepuff as well considering how he looked a little weak. He didn't have the vibes to fit in Slytherin or Ravenclaw-

"Ravenclaw!"

"I told you to not put me to those stuck up know-it-all, you stupid Hat!"

'Wait, what? He's a Ravenclaw?' most of the students from all levels stared at the shouting boy in surprise. The Ravenclaw, in particular, looked peeved.

(They'd be surprised at how genius the guy was...considering that his magic was more or less about time traveling.)

Of course, the surprise didn't end there...

"Dokuro, Chrome!"

Every student watched the short girl as she walked timidly to where the Sorting Hat was located, her hands tightly onto herself. She would clearly fit in Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor!"

Her lips trembled at the silence that took place and quietly resided to the corner of her appointed house. All of her house mates stared at the quiet unassuming girl and their thoughts were easily read, 'How did this mouse-like girl turn out to be a lion?!'

(Later, they reclassified the girl and be more wary of her than the other.)

"Giglio, Yuni."

Some students glanced at the foreign girl in suspicion, trying to see if she was like the other two foreigners. They had already let two of the people from Japan confused them with their sorting so they prepared themselves.

Yuni simply smiled at them, the Sorting Hat being placed gently at her head and replacing her previous hat.

The wizards and witches would expect any House but the smiled made them warm and comfortable.

"Slytherin!"

"That's just so wrong!" someone couldn't help but voice a retort at the sorting. They couldn't just expect a smiling girl like her in the house of evil snakes.

The Giglio girl walked towards her house and bowed slowly, her smile still on her gentle face, "Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me and my friends."

For most of their part, the Slytherin had no idea what to do with such a kind greeting.

(She and her other friends really didn't fit the "evil wizards" that had painted on the Slytherin but they were still devilishly manipulative in a way.)

"Gokudera, Hayato."

The silver-haired boy glared angrily and stomped his way to the center. His sharp eyes scared the students and the Hufflepuff hoped that he wouldn't be one of them.

He seemed too violent for their taste and the Gryffindor would know how to handle him more.

"Hufflepuff!"

"This better be Juudaime's house, you damned Hat!"

The Hufflepuff despaired at that. They jinxed themselves badly but seriously, who could have believed that the guy would go to the house for loyalty?

It wasn't like a strong person would want to devote himself to someone with all their might. They're the type of people, who would likely lead other. At least, they couldn't get worse than the delinquent-like boy, right?

(Once again, they jinxed themselves.)

"Hibari, Kyoya."

A black-haired boy walked to the center, his imposing and intimidating aura scared them more than the silver-head before. It was even more terrifying that he glanced at them coldly. Funnily enough, there was a small yellow canary on his shoulders that did nothing to lessen the intimidation.

He was like a dark wizard in the making...

"Gryffindor!"

The House of Lions took a moment to process that, enough for the scary boy to sit in the corner and near the timid girl. One brave soul paled and thought aloud, voicing his other mates' thought, "Bloody hell."

For all the confidence and courage of their house, the Gryffindor felt like they invited a more terrifying predator than a lion and kept an appropriate distance to the new boy.

Dokuro didn't even look scared at the other boy, making them feel more pathetic. Hibari didn't even do anything to them.

(Really, they should listen to their instinct more and shouldn't try to compare themselves with any Vongola, even the sweet-looking ones like Chrome.)

"Irie, Shoichi."

The normal students just wished for a normal sorting. They just wanted one foreign student to be sorted like usual. They really didn't like the surprises anymore...

"Gryffindor!"

At least, the other Gryffindor could imagine the red-haired boy to be more fitting than the eye-patched girl. He seemed normal enough—

They gaped when the boy suddenly dropped on his knees and clenched his stomach. Chrome sighed in exaggeration and comforted the him with a practiced ease.

"I'm feeling really nervous, Dokuro-san," Irie muttered in pain while the dark-haired girl merely patted his back, "Bossu told me to take care of Irie-san. Are you okay now?"

One of the closer lion heard the nervous boy say, "Tsuna-kun's intuition is spot on as usual."

"Kozato, Enma."

Another foreigner came up and this one looked like he would be knock off by a twig with how his body was covered with bandage. The Gryffindor felt concern that they might have another sick housemates.

"Slytherin!"

The red-haired student exchanged a weak smile to the bright foreign girl within the snakes and walked towards her. He got at least five steps before he clumsily fell down.

Silence cut the air in the room and no one knew what to do for the fallen boy, who stood up on his own and sat beside the slightly worried Giglio.

The Slytherin narrowed their eyes in distaste. It was bad enough that one foreign student managed to get sorted in their house. Now, they were two and one seemed to be more pathetic than a Hufflepuff.

(They would regret the thought soon enough.)

"Millefiore, Byakuran."

Like a sly fox, the white-haired boy gave a small smile that had most students fearing for their lives. There was just this bad vibes going from the boy. This was the type of person that that they expected from a Slytherin, not the smiling girl or bandaged boy.

"Gryffindor!"

The four Houses didn't have the time to comprehend the idea of such a sly boy as a Gryffindor since one scary lion decided to attack the other without warning. It was horrifying, watching the swift way that Hibari produced a tonfa out of nowhere and aimed at the dodging boy.

Then, Dokuro miraculously stopped the two boys with one sentence, "Bossu would be mad if you two would destroy our school."

There were so many questions that the Lions wanted to ask at that time, but with the way the girl was smiling, they kept their mouth shut.

(In the near future, they would be glad that their past selves listen to their instinct. Chrome could be a sadistic interrogator.)

Trying to forget the rather terrifying fight, they moved on with the sorting.

"Millefiore, Spanner."

The blond boy lazily approached the Sorting Hat and stared at it with emotionless eyes. He seemed unenthusiastic about what's happening despite being chosen for a magic school.

"Ravenclaw!"

He quietly sat beside the Bovino brat and gave him a lollipop before promptly falling asleep. Bovino pouted at that, shouting loudly in his ear to wake him up.

The other Ravenclaw wanted to bang their heads. They didn't want someone lazy in their house. That kind of person was more suited in Hufflepuff.

"Rainbow, Reborn."

One thing that came to everyone's mind was the lame name but the mockery died at the sight of the tall boy. The second thought in their minds was 'The name doesn't fit at all!' and the Slytherin, mostly the pureblood, felt like they found a new dark Lord was here.

"Hufflepuff!"

The dark-haired boy smirked sadistically and replaced the Sorting Hat with his own fedora that made him a ton more terrifying. All of the Badgers, except for one silver-head appeared to be ready for hell. Few were even trembling and crying at the corner when the new boy approached the other scary boy in their house as if they had known each other for a long time.

"Stop being so pathetic, you dame-Badgers," Reborn gave a wider smirk that promised intense pain for them and amusement for him. "I'll be tor—training you all out of it."

The resident Hufflepuff flinched at the statement, 'Was he about to say torture first?!'

(Most of the Vongola pitied the Hufflepuff House, considering the people that they got...)

"Rokudo, Mukuro."

A boy that strangely resembled the girl from Gryffindor appeared, but he seemed an evil version of the girl. There was the way the boy smirked tauntingly at the students that had most of them feeling irritated at the sight. It didn't help that his eyes were abnormal colors, causing them to flinch in fear.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff, with usual exception, tried to be positive about their new mates but they kept getting terrifying foreign students that made them question if they had angered some god out there. It was more alarming when Gokudera had a look of murder in his face while Reborn exchanged a meaningful smirk with the new boy.

One brave soul asked pleading, "Could we swap him for his girl lookalike?"

(Sadly, they couldn't. They were stuck with two S that may or may not be forming an alliance.)

"Sasagawa, Ryohei."

Another white-haired boy was up but he was more genuine than the other. He also grinned brightly like a sun, making the Gryffindor feel a kinship to the enthusiastic boy.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Which part of him is smart?!" oddly enough, the question was asked by Bovino—of all the people—and Sasagawa bounced to the boy. He loudly exclaimed, "We're EXTREMELY in the same EXTREME house!"

The resident Ravenclaw knew an idiot when they saw one—and the white-haired boy? He was most likely an idiot.

(Apparently, it took some high knowledge for one to be a healer and Ryohei,for all his attitude, was undoubtingly the Vongola's Sun.)

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

Everyone took note at how the foreign students held extra attention to the small brunet, who gave off a warm and comforting feeling. Even Hibari showed interest to the boy's sorting. 'What would be his sorting?' was what everyone wondered.

"Slytherin!"

It only took that one word for everything to be on chaos.

"Yes, we got Tsuna-kun!" Giglio cheered happily while Kozato gave a warm and bright smile. The Slytherin around them wanted to groan as they got a weak looking student once again.

(Seriously, they should feel lucky that they got the three most normal of the bunch.)

The other Houses were not happy as well.

Gokudera growled angrily at the Sorting Hat with some bombs in his hands, "Why am I not in the same house as Juudaime, you damned Hat?!"

(Where did he even get those bombs?)

Reborn tsked in annoyance, failing to see how his student was not in his house while Rokudo's smile twisted in displeasure. They were looking to spending the same house as their toy—ahem, Sky.

The Hufflepuff wanted the fluffy small boy in their house. He fitted in their house the most and they would rather have Sawada compared to other foreign students.

(In the first place, which part of him was a snake?)

"Tch, I wanted Tsuna-nii in my House compared to Ryohei-nii or Spanner," Bovino muttered in disappointment and the Ravenclaw were inclined to follow the same thought. Even if the brown-eyed brunet didn't appear to smart, he seemed the most normal next to the smiling girl in Slytherin.

The white-haired Gryffindor pouted childishly as he ate some marshmallow, "Too bad, Tsuna-chan and Yuni-chan are not in the same House as me. We could have so much fun together!"

Honestly, the other Gryffindor doubted that since they saw how the foreign students looked green at the thought of the three together. On the other hand, they eyed the marshmallow he was eating, 'Where did he even get those?'

"I was hoping to be in the same house as Bossu," Dokuro said sadly, which was echoed by Irie's words, "It would have been nice if Tsuna-kun was here for damage control."

'Wait, he's Bossu?!' some of the Gryffindor thought in disbelief and looked at the now seated brunet in the house of snakes. They remembered the fight between Hibari and Byakuran. 'He's the person that Dokuro mentioned?!'

Speaking of Hibari, he was silently giving off a deadly vibes that frightened most of the lions. "Omnivore should be here!" the small bird chipped in a way that could be cute if it wasn't for the killing intent of its owner.

After a moment, the chaos finally stopped and the sorting continued.

(Frankly, it had to do with Tsuna pleading his friends to stop trying to destroy the Sorting Hat.)

"Vongola, Xanxus."

Another scary dude was being sorted and the Hufflepuff had a bad idea of where he would go. They really thought that they were cursed. This boy was tall as Reborn and gave off the feeling of being a predator.

Also, there were guns in both of his sides and not only once did they wonder how these foreigners could carry such dangerous weapons.

"Hufflepuff!"

The said House was just so done and just wanted to know why it had to be them. They were not the only one displeased at the sorting.

"You fucking Hat! I told you to fucking sort me with the damned Chibi!" the Vongola boy growled, his crimson eyes darkening in anger but a soft hand stopped him from shooting the hat.

Most of the Hogwarts resident eyed the smiling Sawada as he guided the angry boy to his seat. No one wanted to argue at the arrangement considering how the black-haired boy glared harshly, though the other foreigners exchanged certain glances that had their respective housemates backing away from them.

(It was something controversy when the Vongola Family and their allies all decided to sit together despite their different Houses.)

"Yamamoto, Takeshi."

It was the final foreigner and he looked normal enough. He was smiling friendly while being sorted. Considering how the other sorting went, they knew exactly where he would go.

"Slytherin!"

Bloody hell, the other three Houses were jealous of the Slytherin. The House of Snakes had no idea how lucky they were to get four of the most pleasant students among the foreigners.

(After one week and considering how the others acted, the Slytherin knew that the were the luckiest House and felt smug at having the four in their House. The other Houses just want a swap already.)

* * *

 _Black-chan: Haha, I actually wanted to know where you guys would like the KHR casts to be in which House. I personally thought that this was possible. The Slytherin were really lucky to have Yuni, Enma, Yamamoto and Tsuna. And poor Hufflepuff, they got the worst people yet. Ravenclaw would mostly be annoyed but they would survive their new housemates. Gryffindor had two of the most terrifying KHR characters but at least, the other two could do damage control. But Hufflepuff? Now, that's just chaos and violence in the making._


	10. It's Okay To Kill Me

**Summary: It was a simply promise among two unlikely people in that dark and cold prisoner. Still, it was the only thing that binds a serial killer and a emotionless target. Or the Varia Version of Satsuriku no Tenshi with Bel and Fran as Ray and Zack and the Varia loving their new job.**

* * *

 ** _It's Okay To Kill Me  
Satsuriku no Tenshi AU_**

* * *

A small boy blinked with little emotion, his dull eyes taking note of his surroundings. This wasn't a place that he can remember. _In fact_... He frowned in dismay at his lack of memory about anything else rather than his name and someone else. 'That's right. Obaa-san is probably looking for me. I have to go back to her,' the thought led him to walking out of the room he was in.

"What is this place?" he asked aloud, putting a hand on the wall. The place seemed normal enough but there was an eerie feeling that suffocated him. He really would like to escape this place already. Seeing a weird writing on the wall, he paused and took a time to read it, "Who are you? What are you? You should find that out for yourself."

"Nope."

Bright green eyes raised an eyebrow at the continued words and he deadpanned, "Just no. Seriously, who wrote the cliche line? Did he stole it from some game or something?"

He entered the room next to the writings and saw nothing else but a single computer. "Filing in data. Please answer the following questions," the robotic voice echoed in room but he had no intention of doing as told. He quickly turned around and tried to open the door. He was locked in. "What is your name?"

"...Fran Blanc."

It seemed like he needed to cooperate for him to get out of this place. He adapted a bored face as he answered all the questions as simple as he could.

"What is your age?"

"13."

"Why are you here?"

Fran briefly broke his calm composure at the question. His memory didn't really have any clue as to why he was here and where this place was. He took some time to reorganize his thoughts before finally coming up with an answer, "I came to a hospital but when I woke up, I was here."

"Why?"

"Mm?"

" _Why were you in a hospital?_ "

"I...," jaded orbs lost themselves in a blur of memories, which came rushing in. Too many memories for such a short time, he couldn't begin to even comprehend one. The questioned remained unanswered with an uncomfortable silence enveloping the room.

The computer started to blink after a few minutes before it made beeping noises that shocked the green-haired boy out of his daze. "What do you want to do for now on?" it asked mechanically as the previous inquiry didn't matter.

"I want to get back to Obaa-san," the boy immediately answered with a detached tone. He didn't really care about the change of topic and he would rather answer this than the other one. He shook his head, erasing his doubts about his memories for the moment and focused on trying to get out first.

"Registration completed. The playstate card key will be distributed."

Fran held the card in his hands, feeling that something was starting. Bad or good, only time would tell.

"The boy in the lowest floor has become the sacrifice. Everyone prepare your room."

B7, the Sloth. A blond boy grinned with malicious intent and threw several knifes around him gleefully. His psychotic laugh echoed in the room and promised nothing but intense pain to whoever would come across his path.

B6, the Greed. Surrounded by multiple of computers showing stocks and investments, a clothed figure took no notice of the announcement and merely focused on the information he had gathered about the new player. He mentally calculated all the earnings he could get if he were to kill the sacrifice like he had done with the previous sacrifices.

B5, the Lust. A tall figure giggled at the photos he had gotten and cooed at the cute boy. His smile turned a disturbingly pleasant one and he prepared for a grand entrance that would amaze the boy.

B4, the Envy. Lightning waves ran to the dark room and electrified anyone, who dared to come to the floor. Only one person remained unaffected by the condition of the place and roamed around. He searched for the elevator that could lead him to his beloved boss without resting. He would not be denied to get on the top and he would kill anyone in his way.

B3, the Pride. Water dipping from the ceiling, the room was covered with high pillars and the master of the room stood at the ground under the tallest pillar. He guarded the place with his sword and grinned in anticipation for the new targets he could toy with.

B2, the Wrath. Scowling in unrestrained anger, a lone man sat on the center throne and watched what took place in his kingdom. His impatience character caused his blood lust for more kills and he growled like a fetal beast on the loose. The room was drenched with the smell of blood and no one was coming home. No one.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _An unexpected meeting that leads to an unexpected alliance between an expected pair._

 _"It's fine."_

 _An emotionless face against a furious one._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You can kill me if you want, fake prince_ _–_ _"_

 _A sharp knife made contact to the boy's face._

 _"_ _–but only if we escaped this place."_

 _Red blood dipped to the ground around them as if to prove the promise between the two._

* * *

 _Black-chan: I had two other one-shots to write but after seeing the anime, finding out the game and reading the recent chapters, well, I got really inspired. Hahaha, Fran and Bel will make a good Ray and Zack and then, the whole Varia looks like they're digging their new job. This is the first that I focused on some characters other than Tsuna so I hope I did okay. (I did have a plan for Tsuna and his guardians and another for the Arcobaleno but I wanted to write this first. Yay, for Varia focused one!)_

 _Hey, don't you guys want to actually continue some of the one-shots here? I mean, sure, if I finally managed to finish one of my ongoing stories, I might continue some of the stories here but I really wanted to read what others would write as continuation. In other words, feel free to PM me if any of you want to continue them! Or base a story from them!_


	11. Fairy Tales

_Black-chan: I figured that I might be writing some stuffs that some other people don't like so I'll be giving warnings starting this one-shot. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading yourselves!_

 **Warning: R2718 love triangle**

 **Summary: A violent bird just wanted to be a carnivore for that person. The sadistic prince just wanted to regain his memories with that person. And that certain person? He was a dame knight, just wanting to save everyone. It was a strange story for strange characters.**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tales_**  
 ** _Princess Tutu AU_**

Once upon a time, there lived a bird that fell in love with a human and wished to be one...but was the bird truly in love?

Icy silver orbs watched a lone figure danced on the edge of a foggy lake. The owner of such heated glance tightened the grip he had on the branch he was sitting on. His dark wings threatened to fly to the figure and slash the figure with his sharp feathers. He trembled, cold hatred enveloping his small body.

That person didn't deserve to have such lonely eyes. Not when there was someone, more deserving of such eyes yet not showing the loneliness.

The small skylark kept to himself in the shadows and thought darkly, 'What did that stupid omnivore even see to that hateful prince? If only they wouldn't have met...'

"If only I could prevent the omnivore from getting close..."

Somewhere, a white-haired man grinned with mysterious intent. A clock ticked to indicate the passing time while the bird and the prince exchanged their usual routine. "Oya, oya, this is interesting," the Checkerface muttered as the pages of the story continued on.

And a contract was established.

...

...

...

Once upon a time, a prince gave his memories to save his princess...but was it really to save her?

Reborn raised an eyebrow when he saw a small brunette at the corner of his eyes. There was nothing out of ordinary to the boy, but a strange urge kept him from looking away. His dark orbs narrowed intensely when they clashed with bright orange hues. Something flickered in them that had faded too quickly for him to analyze.

The boy blinked with his now soft caramel eyes and turned away like the black-haired genius was someone insignificant. Reborn instantly felt bothered by it when he normally wouldn't.

Most people regarded him as someone special and he, himself, took pride in being the best that he no longer cared for other people's thoughts about him. He and his friends were some of the best people and that mattered the most. Nothing else was significant. But that brunet...

"Reborn?"

His clouded eyes stared at the worried glance of his companion and he buried the irritating emotion he had felt. "What is it, Luce?" he asked with his usual smirk.

The older woman said nothing and merely looked at him with an emotion he didn't understand. Before he could ask the same question again, she suddenly smiled knowingly, "Tsuna-kun is very interesting, isn't he?"

The boy, who always wore a fedora, didn't need to question who she was talking about. A part of him already knew the answer and he always got drawn to person in question. His black eyes spotted the same brown-haired boy and looked eyes with him once more. Somewhere, a faint clock ticked as the gears slowly moved.

He knew those eyes, but he had forgotten who they belonged to.

...

...

...

Once upon a time, a young knight protected everyone he cared about and lived happily for his duty...but was he truly happy?

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, remembering everything that happened to the prince, who swore to save him and the princess, who became his only family. Since he was reborn to the current reality, his memories had been with him and he lived with them for eternity. He remembered and so he cried for them, being the only one to remember the tragedy of their tale. With them as the story characters.

With Reborn as the sadistic prince, who lived by the sins of his parents and obtained his happy ending through all the hardships. Only to get his memories stolen in the end.

With Luce as the kindhearted princess, who found someone to call as her only family amiss all the farewells and gave everything for them to get their happy ending. Only to see him ran to his death for a destiny that no one wanted.

With him as the lost knight, who trained very hard for his destined enemy and promised to get back to his family with his success. Only to sacrifice everything even his role as a knight to protect them.

Now, they were stuck in this cursed town with everyone being characters of a story that the young brunet had to finish. Needed to finish.

It mattered not that his precious person could not remember. It mattered not if he couldn't stay with anyone anymore. It mattered not that he could no longer be with...

To protect everyone, Tsuna was willing to sacrifice everything of his. That's how his story would go and he was fine with it.

Caramel eyes flashed in orange hues as the young writer felt a chill. "A new character...," he whispered in fear and shock, and he tried to identify the new element in the story.

"A bird?"

...

...

...

Once upon a time, a princess found a prince and gave everything to him...but was it really for the prince?

The female teenage teacher glanced at one particular student in her class with hidden fondness and affection. She watched the young brunet sleep during her lectures and felt her heart ache at the familiar scene. She cleared her thoughts, feeling a thickness in her throat and called out the name of her beloved family, "Sawada-kun!"

The boy woke up from the call and his dull caramel eyes immediately found their way to her slightly clouded eyes. Secret messages were sent from those simple eye contacts.

'What is it, Luce-neesan?'

'Were you staying up late again to write?'

'You know that I have to do this for all of us...'

'I would be okay without my ending if you would be able to stay with me again.'

'Luce-neesan...'

'There had to be another way for us to win! You didn't have to take the role of our lone writer!'

'I wasn't strong enough to prevent any tragedy. If being a writer will create a chance for us...'

'Even if it means that you can no longer be with us, your family?! That you would throw away your love-!'

'It's fine! So please continue to be there with him...'

'...it pains me when you don't think of your own happiness when we all think of you above everyone else.'

'I'm sorry.'

'A promise is a promise. Until the story ends, I'll be with Reborn for you.'

'I'm sorry. Thank you.'

The silent exchange was unnoticed by everyone, except for the hidden black bird.

...

...

...

Once upon a time, a bird was saved by a kind knight and it vowed to protect the knight in return...but was that truly what the knight wanted?

"Omnivore."

Wide-eyed caramel hues clashed with narrowed silver orbs. The smaller boy kept his eyes to the black-haired boy, who cornered him to the edge of the room with heated intensity. Briefly, he could see the confusion on Luce's eyes and the blankness on Reborn's face. He felt like he had done something wrong with those expressions.

As if knowing what he was thinking about, silver eyes glared at him. "You're not allowed to look at him," the new boy ordered firmly and Tsuna stiffened visibly at his last words. "It'll only make him want to remember his memories or his role."

"H-how...," a sudden fear crept to the young writer. He and Luce should be the only one to remember that they were in a story. In fact... His caramel orbs narrowed into determined orange hues. "Who are you?"

Because Tsuna knew all the characters in the story as the writer yet this boy, who appeared suddenly, was an unknown entity to him.

"I'm Hibari. Hibari Kyoya."

The black-haired boy held the brunet's small hand and dragged him away from the now worried Luce and angry Reborn.

"I'm here to repay my debt."

The Sawada stared at the hand that gripped onto his, feeling confused at the turn of events. He was only a writer now so it should be impossible to interact with the story directly anymore.

It should be, but the story was being rewritten the moment, this Hibari held his hand.

...

...

...

Once upon a time, a writer told a love story about a prince and a princess...but were they truly in love with each other?

Reborn watched the weird brunet and the transfer student in unmistaken jealousy. Something inside him just felt like lashing out that the black-haired boy needed to keep his hands off. It didn't make sense. He didn't even know their names but he was bothered by them.

Something in his heart knew that the brunet belonged to him instead.

"Isn't it frustrating? That blankness in your memories? Or that longing for that boy?"

Reborn stood still at the words uttered by the strange voice and listened as the Devil proposed a deal he couldn't resist.

And another contact was established.

* * *

 _Black-chan: I watched Princess Tutu again so I found myself liking the idea of creating a KHR version of it. The first plot was for Tsuna to act as Ahiru's character but then, it felt wrong since if based on the name, Tsuna would have been a tuna. Of course, I could have chosen to change him into a lion instead but then, I remembered that Hibari means skylark and then, this just came to me. I can finally write the R2718 that I've been wanting to read! Anyway, the roles are so mixed! Haha, I can't believe how the plot progressed..._

 _(Still, this is because I kinda hated the ending for Ahiru. I know that she's you-know-what but come on, she deserved a better ending than that! Same goes for Fakir...)_


	12. Supernatural Attraction

**Warning: Sight!Tsuna, NearWorldConqueror!Nana, spirits/yokai**

 **Summary: For as long as he could remember, Tsuna has always seen weird things that oddly looked at him and decided to stay for good. Reborn couldn't decide if the addition of seeing and attracting yokai is a good thing when he made the choice of teaching the so-called Dame-Tsuna to be a mafia boss.**

* * *

 _ **Supernatural Attraction  
Seeing Yokai AU**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a normal child, or as normal as one could be when his father was unknowingly a Mafioso and his mother had an interesting background that no one could explain scientifically. Still, he was _normal._ He just had this silly habit of seeing things that no one but him and his mother could see. At the very least, he wasn't sprouting nonsense like he was going to take over the world, which was what Nana had gone through in her not-so-elegant phase.

 **1\. Akaname or the time when Tsuna and Yamamoto became friends**

It wasn't like Tsuna wanted anything to do with the other or anything but he had a really bad feeling that he should follow this black-haired boy, who he had never met before. His knowing-feeling ( _'intuition'_ his mother corrected) had never failed him once and his mother always told him to follow so he decided to do just that despite how creepy he looked.

The moment that he saw the small goblin-like creature and the fragile frame of Yamamoto's mother at the corner of his eyes, he realized instantly why his intuition acted up. His usually caramel eyes narrowed intently, holding hues of orange.

He held back his urge to go back to his mother and asked for her help. He had learned his lessons from the _Hibari Incident_. His mother, despite her kind and naïve appearance, would have no mercy to any mischievous and trouble-making spirits and he didn't even want his enemy to fight her, if possible. She was _that scary_ and he was just too traumatized from before.

The small brunet stealthily walked towards the creature and gathered his courage. "A-akaname-san," he called out quietly and mentally cheered when it only stared at him. _So far, so good…_ "There's a place that's more suited for you than this place‒"

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna flinched at the interruption, looking between the Yamamoto Head and the small yokai in fear, "Yamamoto-san!"

He paled even more when he glanced with the black-haired boy he followed. Most people didn't believe in things they couldn't see so Nana warned him to not say anything to other people. He had some shares of bad experience from both humans and yokai because this. He couldn't believe his bad luck! Someone saw him talking to a spirit, which was practically invisible to other people, too.

And Tsuyoshi was Nana's friend, too‒

"Is there a spirit here?" the man asked casually like he was asking the weather despite how both his son and Tsuna gaped at him in disbelief. "Is that why my wife is sick?"

(Apparently, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is _Nana's best friend_ , who gets drag in her quest to conquer the world and his wife is someone else that she also drags when they're children so they're pretty used to supernatural.

Takeshi just thinks that Tsuna's sight is cool and becomes friends with the overwhelmed brunet. The fact that Tsuna just wants to help his mother makes the friendship last forever.)

 **2\. Raijuu or the time when Lambo isn't the Lightning Guardian**

"Lambo is just a child! Can't the Lightning Guardian be someone else?"

Reborn merely stared in indifference at his student's dismay from the choices for the Ring Battle and countered, knowing that there's no other choice, "Can you name someone else?"

There was the silence he was aiming for, but he raised an eyebrow when his student seemed to have someone in mind. He waited for the mental conflict to be resolved. He held out a sadistic grin for the chaos at Tsuna's final answer.

 _Fast forward to the Lightning Battle…_

Sawada Nana smiled innocently as she stood unaffected by the condition of the battle field and patted the electric wolf-like creature by side. "Now, Rai-kun, be a dear and punish the bad child for me," she said sweetly as if she wasn't asking some beast to attack.

The raijuu let out a load roar and happily battled with Levi, who tried his best to take on the thunderbeast despite the disbelief in seeing one.

On another note, the young woman promptly clapped her hand and some kitsune appeared out of nowhere. The little foxes set up a table and chair, and prepared a cup of coffee for her to enjoy. Then, they disappeared with a snap of a finger.

"Thank for giving Rai-kun the opportunity to play, Tsu-kun. Ah, Iemitsu, a lovely evening, isn't?"

The said boy ignored how all bewildered eyes stared at the exchange and nodded with practice ease at her.

("Why don't you follow your mother's example?" Reborn asked one day and Tsuna blankly answered, "Reborn, my mother tried to take over the world when she was seven and only stopped because she got bored. Most of those, who knew, warned me to not become like her. Even Okaa-san herself advised to not be like her.")

 **3\. Ryuu or the time when Tsuna has a pet**

Nana knew this day would come. She was preparing for this day since her cute son was born. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun!" she held the confused boy gently in her hands. "I've known that you would want a pet so I prepared for it."

"Wait, Okaa-san, I don't‒" Tsuna couldn't finish as the woman quickly transported them to the spirit world and he could just gawk at the tiny dragon on her mother's arms. He was silent for a moment before he shakenly pointed, "‒And that's?"

His mother beamed proudly, "Ryou-kun!"

(Despite not really wanting a pet‒much less, a pet dragon‒Ryou-kun became a permanent invisible pet of the Sawada Family. He's also the reason why assassins and spies failed to touch the hidden and last Vongola Candidate.)

 **4\. Curse or the time when Reborn meets Tsuna**

"Ciassu. I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman. I'm here‒"

"You want to undo your curse, right? You really didn't need to become my tutor for that."

"‒to make you a mafia boss of the Vongola Family."

The two stared at one another, dumbfounded.

"What?"

* * *

 _Black-chan: This is an old plot that I decided to continue…let's just say that I was inspired by Natsume Yuujinchou. Hope you guys like it!_


	13. The Worst Enemy of Mine

**Warning: Attempted angst, some pairings if you squint**

 **Summary: Looking at those dull emotionless eyes of the other with his own conflicting dark orbs, Reborn pointed his gun at the last person he expected and he let out a listless chuckle, "You're so troublesome, Dame-Tsuna."**

* * *

 _ **The Worst Enemy of Mine  
**_ _ **Future Arc AU**_

It was one mistake. No, that was an excuse. There were many signs that hinted what would happen, but they merely dismissed them as their imagination. The Vongola Famiglia grew in strength at the the Decimo's reign and everything was in their favor that they had dropped their ground. They never expected it to bite their backs tenfold.

The first move had probably been the merging of two prominent mafia famiglia, especially when one of the famiglia was founded by the Sky Arcobaleno. The sudden alliance made little sense and many should have prompted inquiries. _'Should'_ was the keyword, yet the contract sealed with little problem and no one attempted to question it.

The awful feeling from the Vongola Decimo's Hyper Intuition would have come second, but most of them assumed the feeling was directly to something else. There had been too many incidents that could have been the reason. They should have been more concerned at the coincidence of the increase of activities in the underground world and sudden movement from the Millefiore Famiglia.

The next move had been the invite to gather most well-known famiglia directly from the man named as Gesso Byakuran, who held a suspicious interest to Sawada Tsunayoshi and personally invited the young boss for a small chat. His little action clearly broke whatever forces kept other people from suspecting him and many people, especially the brunet's family, warned about the danger immediately.

However, it was far too late.

The vital pieces had been laid on the board and one more move would have checked everything. Despite not wanting to be alone with the white-haired man, Tsuna no longer had any choice when threats from his civilian family arrived and he accepted the invite with a heavy heart. His framed intuition warned him of a danger that would potentially destroy his world yet the same could be said if he continued to ignore the other boss‒the latter being more harmful.

And his family let him go, watching the determined back that they would later yearned for but could never reach in the future.

...

...

...

"He hasn't called you yet."

Reborn knew when Hibari failed to contact his missing student that their hidden plan failed. He was no stranger to the brilliant strategies that Tsuna would come up if nothing seemed to work and he realized from the start that the brunet had a plan in his confrontation to that _damn_ Gesso. The only person, who held the strength and personality to confide such confidential plans, would be the drifting Cloud Guardian so the hitman was fine with his student running off. He trusted his student to take care of himself.

It seemed like he was wrong‒or Tsuna met his match in the worst form. The Sun Arcobaleno did not find the assumption to be good for any of them.

The Japanese man glanced at him, not bothered about his knowledge to the secret plan and stated as a matter of fact, "Rather than not calling, he's calling all too calmly. _Too early._ "

Black jaded eyes narrowed in suspicion despite the relief at the brunet's well-being. "You think that it might be an impostor," the hitman deduced the young man's worry and glanced at the Cloud again. He inspected the blank and cold indifference of the other with a terrifying realization. "No, that's not right."

Hibari Kyoya held no surprise that the older man could understand what was left unsaid. It was just in the tip of his tongue and no one would really be certain of the outcome when the Vongola Decimo had decided to go along with the Millefiore Boss's whims alone. No one...except for the man himself.

"I see. Tell the Vongola to not interfere." Reborn adopted a humorless smirk. " _I'll_ be getting my troublesome student back."

They had a war to win.

...

...

...

 _"Hey, Reborn, you once asked what was the worst type of enemy."_

The Vongola Famiglia had fallen, only remaining with their strongest people while many of their bases had been eliminated. Even those that were hidden and secured to areas known to few trustworthy people. There were no spies or traitors in their quarter that could have lived to tell their dirtiest and most sacred secrets.

Reborn, along with most of the Arcobaleno, stayed true to their alliance with the mafia family and worked together with the the Storm and Cloud Guardians to secure a protected and hidden headquarter. The other Guardians had been searching for other living allies that might have survived.

The Strongest Sun had to respect how these Elements, much younger and lesser experience than them, had managed to keep themselves together when their beloved Sky‒ _his student_ ‒was still missing. Despite his claims and efforts, he had found no whereabouts of his stupid student and had been caught up by the war between Vongola and Millefore. He was a freelancer hitman, but he had sworn his life to the small man that changed his world for the better‒had put an end to his suffering curse.

("I'm sorry that it's late but‒" the smile on the new boss brightened the room like the sun itself and Reborn's throat went dry as he looked at his adult-like hands. "‒I fulfilled my promise. You're free now. Thank you for everything, Reborn. No, _Renato_.")

He would protect everything of the boy. His life. His smile. What makes him himself. The things he valued. Everything. With his hands that took hundreds of life, the feared hitman promised to protect him.

 _That's why..._

"You three go on ahead," dark searching orbs glanced at the faint presence he had sensed. The familiarity caused him to stop entirely from running away with the others and he briefly exchanged glance with the Cloud Guardian, who tensed up but had quickly adopted a cool facade. He would have smirk in amusement for catching the enigma Guardian's emotions easily.

'If it's about Dame-Tsuna, you're pretty easy to read,' he wanted to say and only kept his mouth shut unless he wanted those words to snap back to him. 'Not like I'm any different...'

Gokudera and Collonello glanced at him in confusion. They looked about ready to protest but something in his expression made them change their minds. They hurriedly followed Hibari, who walked away without hesitation but not before giving their regards to the hitman.

The Arcobaleno simply aimed his gun at the shadows and shoot a warning shot that echoed in the darkness.

Two figures slowly appeared in front of him. A white-haired man grinned in malice at the lone hitman while keeping a tight hold over the small brunet in his embrace. The sight caused a heated rage to erupt from his whole body but his void face showed nothing of the turmoil in his emotions. He only tightened his hold on his gun.

"Oya, oya, look at who we found," Byakuran mockingly called out. "A fine prey for Tsu-kun to play with!~"

"Yeah, Byakuran-kun," Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled at the man but it was wrong. _So very wrong_ that would have make most of the brunet's friend devastated and broken.

Looking at those dull emotionless eyes of the other with his own conflicting dark orbs, Reborn pointed his gun at the last person he expected and he let out a listless chuckle, "You're so troublesome, Dame-Tsuna."

He would protect whatever the welcoming Sky protected. Even if it was against the Sky himself.

 _"I think that the worst enemy is someone, who you cared for!"_

At the distant memories with the kind and smiling Tsuna, the ex-tutor silently agreed with him.

'You're right, Tsuna. You're my worst enemy that can defeat me...'

...

...

...

"It can't be true! Juudaime couldn't have possibly done this!"

The Storm denied it with all his might even when the evidence is right in front of them.

(His heart broke when the kindness he saw in those caramel eyes were replaced by cold indifference that hurt more than his injuries.)

"What am I supposed to think?! First, Otou-san...now, Tsuna! What am I supposed to do?!"

The Rain sunk to the ground when he realized that he couldn't wash the pain away at the thought of losing someone else once again.

(He wanted to look away at those uncaring eyes that had once been so guiding and truthful to him but he couldn't deny the reality in front of them.)

"No! No! No! Why do we have to fight the Young Vongola? He's our boss! He's the one whose always kind and warm and he's always there...and he's _Tsuna-nii_! _He's Tsuna-nii!_ "

The Lightning refused to do anything to harm the Sky he wanted to protect, even when the Sky had lost of all what makes him himself.

(He locked himself from his room, refusing to come out and face the reality that his family was falling apart and the reason was his beloved Sky.)

"I'm coming with you. Don't extremely say otherwise. That's my little brother and as a big brother, I'm taking responsibility."

The Sun buried the burning rage that waited to burst out inside him and focused on getting back what was precious to him.

(He let himself go wild against his enemies, blinded by the anger and having no one to stop him, not when the only other person to calm him down was taken away from them while the other was burning in wrath herself.)

"I can feel the sadness and guilt from the real Boss but I can't help him! What Mist am I when I can't even get him back?!"

"You're a real pest, Byakuran and you have something that's mine. Give him back now."

One half of the Mists cried in sorrow at the blankness from her Sky while the other half wanted nothing more than to rage.

(They watched the way that the brunet held no hesitation in taking them out but the connection among the three of them pained them more than anything, knowing that their Sky could was there and seeing what his doing but he couldn't do anything to stop.)

"I'll bite you to death, _herbivore_."

The Cloud showed nothing of his emotions and merely drifted astray, dutifully watching everything from the distance and carrying on the mission he had been given despite the turmoil of his heart.

(He glared at the young boss in front of him and almost growled out, "What did you just say, omnivore?"

Tsuna merely smiled serenely. "What will you do if I become your enemy?" he asked with such a determined orange eyes.

"That's not what I'm asking-" Hibari could feel a headache from coming at the other's vagueness but there was a dread in back of his mind.

 _"I'll repeat myself then. If I become the reason for Vongola's destruction and everyone's pain, I'm ordering you to kill me and drag my body back."_

Pained and knowing eyes stared at those icy grey. A smile filled with resignation but there was hope in it. The tiniest hope for a better outcome. Still, it was a hope.

"We only need it for our plan to work.")

* * *

 _Black-chan: Oh my gosh! I can't believe how a simply longing for an Evil!Tsuna became like this. Just seriously, the future is so messed up in the canon already but of course, I thought that 'hey, why not make Byakuran control even Tsuna if he had managed to control Yuni?' and yeah, then, we have the Evil!Tsuna (technically). Future!Tsuna is supposed to have come up with the whole plan in the Future Arc so I thought that he would come out with brilliant evil plans that would destroy the Vongola. Also, he has all the secrets of the Vongola, got taught by freaking Reborn and is their Sky so yeah, the worst enemy! Question: Who is the one, who hurt the most here?_

 _The Future!Characters are so going to be so angst when the Present!Characters arrive. Also, yes, in here, Future!Tsuna is killed but he got a backup plan so that the original plan would still work._

 _(On a lighter note, did anyone see the pairings? There are three pairings and one of them is one-sided. Also, how do you spell Yuni's name? Yuni or Uni?)_


	14. Gonna Catch Em All!

**Summary: Apparently, no one is listening to Tsuna when he says that he's from another world and that he doesn't want to be a Pokemon trainer. And oddly enough, he's being forced to enslave some creatures that are called Pokemon and they remind him faintly of his friends...**

* * *

 _ **Gonna Catch Em All!  
**_ _ **Pokemon Cross-over**_

 _1\. Starter Pokemon (or finding out your friends got turned into creatures you have to enslave)_

"Now, Red, pick your starter Pokemon," Prof. Oak advised, gesturing to the three Pokeballs on the table while Green waited impatiently in the background. Tsuna wanted to correct the name-calling but he had already done for the nth time and no one seemed to believe him. More like, they seemed to say the same lines even when he was asking something that's totally random.

The brunet had given up at some point, trying to make any sense of things and had a feeling that Byakuran was responsible as why he was sent to the Pokemon world. His intuition thought of it as well and the other was rather suspicious the previous days. The white-haired boy had been going on and on about this new game that fascinated him last time. If Tsuna wasn't mistaken, the game was called Pokemon FireRed. Or was it LeafGreen?

Tsuna sighed and moved towards the table, making the three Pokeball shake at his actions. His Hyper Intuition pointed out the obvious that this wouldn't be a normal picking and he felt like cursing Reborn once again for all of his misadventures. He wouldn't have met Byakuran and got dragged into other worlds if the ex-baby hadn't entered his life in the first place.

A bright flash snapped him from his not-so-pleasant thoughts to his sadistic tutor and he blankly stared at the three creatures in front of him. The red lizard-like creature on the right stared at him in adoration like he was some deity above. With its familiar emerald eyes, the young trainer could faintly imagine his Storm Gurdian and he was hoping that he was wrong in this one.

His apprehensive caramel hues glanced to the middle Pokemon, a blue turtle-like creature standing on two feet. He paused at its sharp teeth and glaring eyes and paled at the familiar sword at its back. Somehow, he knew that his previous hunch was becoming clearer.

Feeling more dread at his situation, he looked at the last starter and whimpered at the odd-looking glasses on green bulb creature. The first time might have been a fluke. The second might be a coincidence. But the third time? Tsuna was just cursing his damn luck.

"Professor, I don't feel so good," the brunet could handle the idea of fighting and capturing monsters as long as it's the game mechanics and even if it felt wrong, he would have to do it to proceed to the main story just so he could get the hell out of this world. However, he drew the line when these creatures were more like his human friends.

There was no way he would feel good at this. None at all.

 _2\. Choosing Only One (or breaking the game from the get go and not feeling sorry for it)_

Apparently, the plot was pretty much unavoidable and he couldn't just wish to stay in his house for the rest of his life. Damn game mechanics! Tsuna thought of just going to a ice mountain and staying there with no one to bother him.

"So I only have to choose one Pokemon?" he asked the Professor, who acted like a freaking wall when he tried to go out and sighed heavily when he got an affirmative from his question. He glanced at the three familiar creatures and felt their intense differentiating looks burn him to death. He felt like none of his choices were appealing at the moment.

His Storm Guardian, the Varia Rain or the Lightning Arcobaleno?

The Vongola Decimo wanted to scream. Instead, he smiled with full blown pissed off Sky Flames. Only one? Fuck that! He turned back to the Professor and his so-called rival, "I'm choosing all of them, Professor. We just have bond already, you know?"

At his deadly killing intent, any protest from Green died and no one was able to say anything when the brown-haired boy carried the three Starters and went on his way.

Tsuna was just glad to be out of that place and he watched contently as the three creatures had fun in the road. Gokudera the Charmander blasted his enemies with bomb attacks and fire power, Squalo the Squirtle slashed anything that moved in his way with his sharp claws and water swords and Verde the Bulbasaur merely observed his surroundings with his glasses and paralyzed persistent opponents with electric attacks.

 _3\. The Adventure Continues (or time skipped)_

For the past months of traveling in the Pokemon World, Sawada Tsunaypshi had gotten used with this new world and became somehow more appreciative of this new adventure compared to when he started. He still disliked the idea of enslaving creatures that reminded him of his friends but he found it not be as bad as before. At the very least, his friends seemed to like being in their current form.

He had no actual proof that his Pokemon were his human friends and his famous intuition wasn't helping. It got confusing as well when some of his other friends turned out to be human like Reborn, who actually chuckled when he saw Verde and Fon. Tsuna pouted at that time. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of Pokemon Reborn would be.

At least, a good old magic fulfilled his wish and the brunet was not regretting to laugh at Reborn when he transformed into a Houndoom for a day, even when he and his Pokemon got beat up by the Elite Trainer afterwards.

 _4\. Pokemon Battle (or what the hell are you doing?!)_

If there was one thing that Tsuna was sorry about, it was the Pokemon Battle. Battles with someone he knew in his old world was fun but battling someone from this world made him feel so guilty. His Pokemon had no concept of mercy or normality in them that he just felt sorry for any normal trainer, who thought of him as a small fry.

He didn't even train his Pokemon. They were the ones, who wanted to get stronger and he left them on their own account. The Vongola Boss heard rumors of Pokemon Thieves or bad organizations so he had thought that precaution was something to do.

He forgot that his Pokemon were not normal Pokemon at all.

Caramel eyes watched in pity when the large Dragonite fell down from Gokudera's one bomb and its trainer gaped at how a small Charmander managed to beat his Pokemon with a human-like attack. The pity deepened when the next battle came and his Zapdos fainted from fighting Chrome the Gastly, who transformed into Mukuro the Gengar at the last minute.

The last battle was worst when Xanxus the Mewtwo appeared as Tsuna's last Pokemon.

"That's cheating!" the other trainer just screamed in frustration and surrendered at that point, running away immediately before the Legendary Pokemon could blast him.

The Sky Trainer shook his head, feeling sympathy to all of the trainers, who ran from their battle with him. Even he would have ran away from the sheer abnormality of his Pokemon in battle.

 _5\. The End Game (or just let me go home, already, Byakuran!)_

Finally, Tsuna finished the whole plot. He defeated the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, especially Reborn with his unfair team of full Legendaries and Yuni with her team of crazy Pokemon. He was rather sore at the latter when she began with Byakuran the Jirachi, who just wished for his team's defeat in his every rematch.

He was getting ready to rest already and go home when Byakuran appeared out of nowhere in his human form and dragged him to an ice mountain. The brunet did not like the irony when the white-haired man said, "Well, you wish to stay in an ice mountain, right? Apparently, Red actually did stay in the mountain, waiting for strong trainers!"

The brunet twitched in annoyance. "And how long exactly would I stay here?" he asked in a deadly calm tone that would have scared a normal man. Unfortunately, Byakuran was already crazy enough to push the lion on edge.

"Until the Pokemon Sun and Moon, of course! Then, you'll be going to a vacation with your rival."

Tsuna was just so done.

* * *

 _Black-chan: Byakuran is so having fun at this universe. Actually, all of them, except Tsuna are having fun at this universe. I mean, everyone is free to do as much destruction as they want and no one will say anything. Still, poor Tsuna. This was not how he expected his vacation to be like._

 _On another note, I now have a AO3 account and will be posting stories there as well as here! I'm starting to repost one-shots published here. Some will have edits and additional scenes so try to check them out! Still, I only posted two one-shots for now since I've been busy at my first weeks in college..._


	15. Cook Logic

**Summary: One day, Reborn wanted to know if Tsuna inherited his mother's mad skills in the kitchen…apparently, he did. "So why are you failing Art Class again? Or even Home Economics?"**

* * *

 _ **Cook Logic  
Headcanon**_

"Okaa-san's on a trip?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced at the innocently sitting Reborn in suspicion. "And she never said anything last night?" he asked, already feeling like his tutor had something planned again and it would probably be ridiculous and troublesome like usual. The fact that the baby seemed to smirk sadistically just testified his suspicion.

His tutor opened his mouth to answer–a positively sarcastic answer that commonly made Tsuna want to shout at the other–when Lambo came crushing the door loudly and promptly yelled at the teenager, "Baka-Tsuna, Lambo-sama is hungry! Everyone's waiting for your food!"

And suddenly, his mother's disappearance made _**perfect**_ _**sense**_.

Tsuna snapped his face to the Arcobaleno and felt like cursing when the baby disappeared from the room, leaving him with the loud complaints and cry from his Lightning Guardian.

"Reborn!"

Said hitman chuckled in the shadows and watched the chaos he created. He always wondered if the brunet inherited something else from her mother and he really loved the woman's food.

It had been a _coincidence_ that Sawada Nana received an urgent private invitation to **Vongola Hotel** early in the morning so she forgot to prepare the meals that day, and the invitation totally didn't include a letter from Iemitsu wanting her to come with him for the day. It was also not unusual that a certain idiot was assigned in a mission at said hotel.

 _Yeah, totally._

* * *

Apparently, no food delivery of any kind worked at the moment and a certain sadist seemed to have locked everyone in the house–how that happened, Tsuna didn't want to know or he couldn't even ask why everyone included his friends, or just about anyone he knew was in his house. _Someone really wanted to kill him because_ _ **Mukuro, Hibari and Xanxus**_ _looked ready to kill him and_ _ **Byakuran**_ _smirked all too amusedly at the situation_.

Inwardly cursing whoever made the greatest hitman as his tutor, the young boss candidate immediately bypassed the living room and went straight to the kitchen to escape the madness. He stopped track when he noticed a note glued to the refrigerator.

"If you want to get out, cook for everyone with your Dying Will," he read aloud and felt his stomach twist badly. He thought back to the people at the living room– _who clearly wanted his blood_ –and knew that the message was really the truth.

' _This is really cook or die.'_

And so Sawada Tsunayoshi, for the first time in his life, step into the kitchen to cook for everyone.

He pulled out the recipe book he saw his mother reading from time to time when she prepared meals for him and wished for his luck. He gulped and teared up in frustration, realizing that he had no idea what some concepts and terms meant.

 _Where is Reborn's useful input whenever he got in trouble?_ The fact that Tsuna wanted the baby to shoot him already probably tempted Reborn to not exactly do that. _Or the hitman actually never planned to help in the first place._

The Vongola Decimo resorted to his last choice, what his mother did when she had no idea what to cook– **experiment**.

 _Fast forward to the finished food…_

Everyone looked at the five-star bouffe presented at the table–

"This is homemade?"

"Juuidaime is amazing!"

"How the fuck?! Some of this should be fucking impossible to cook in a normal kitchen!"

"I finally ate this Tsu-kun's food! So beautiful, it's a shame to eat them."

"This glass flower looks really artistic, Tsuna! Wait, huh, it's actually a delicious gelatin!"

"Yare, yare, I thought I was unlucky to be sent to the past, just when I was about to eat but Young Vongola's food is much better than what the chefs cook."

"So sweet! Look, Kyoko-chan, this cake is so pretty and delicious!"

"You're right. It looked so much like a painting of the sea but it tastes like blueberry!"

"Shouldn't you two be asking what's inside? Haaa, figured that Sawada had to inherit his mother's skill in cooking but if he can cook something so beautiful, how come he's failing Art and Home Economic?"

"This is EXTREMELY tasty, Sawada!"

"Kufufufu, do you like it, my dear Chrome? This is a nice reason to possess the Decimo's body."

"Yeah, Mukuro-sama. Bossu makes the best food. I like it."

"Hibird likes! Hibird likes!"

"Hn. Omnivore."

–then at the oblivious boy, who just sighed in relief when the front door finally opened.

 **From his hiding spot, Reborn stared at his student in utter disbelief. He never expected something like that.**

(Really, the reason why Tsuna failed both Art and Home Economic class is quite simple. Art and Home Economic are different. They're not cooking. They're school works and Tsuna isn't good with school work. _Well, his logic._ )

* * *

 _Black-chan: It's been a long time since I wrote something. I hope that I wasn't getting worse. Anyway, watching all those food décor ideas from Youtube totally inspired this. I also think that Tsuna inherited Nana's skills but he can only cook well when he's actually cooking (and not practicing or testing himself). And pffft, yeah, Tsuna's totally winning everyone's heart with cooking. Even Hibari apparently likes it enough to call him 'omnivore'. I had fun writing and I hope you guys like it!_


End file.
